Strange
by midnight 345
Summary: Edward left and Bella decide's to move to Mystic Falls to live with her best friend Elena Gilbert. Elena helps her forget Edward and she gets back on the market. But then she takes an interest in hot bad boy Damon Savlatore. Will there be a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

A New 

All I could think about was him, my life, my love…my Edward. My heart has ever been the same since his cold and hurtful words in the forest. Everything reminds me of him. The floor he walked on, the window he climbed through every night and my bed were he held me so many months ago.

But I am healing, each and everyday I get better by the little. Charlie on the other hand won't stop telling me I should move in with my mother Renee.

I'm actually starting to like the idea of moving on. But as much as I miss my mother, I don't know if I'm ready to move in with her and Phil.

I'd like to go somewhere sunny and warm not like Florida. Somewhere there is a lot of sun but still has a chase of snow in the winter.

I ponder this as I walk down the staircase, maybe I should at least tell Charlie I'm thinking about it. I find him sitting on the coach watching a baseball game as usual. He doesn't seem to have realised I'm in the room. I clear my throat as loud as I can to get his attention.

He jumps a little as he picks up the remote and turns down the volume. " Hey kiddo I didn't hear you come down was up?" Deep breath I reminded myself.

"Umm Charlie you know how you said it would be best if I moved away from Forks." He slowly nodded.

" All right so I have done some thinking about it and I've decided that it would be best." He was silent for the possible longest minute of my life.

" Well Bella you know I don't want you to go it's just when Ed- when _he_ left, you were like a stranger to me Bells. I was scared that I was losing my little girl." I thought all my tears were wasted over Edward and yet I could of burst out into tears right there and then. " Dadd."Why did he have to make this soo hard.

Then it was my turn to speak about how I felt, how should I start. " Dad you know I don't want to leave I just think that it'll be good for me you know." My voice cracked a little on the word leave.

Charlie was silent again, his face made of stone but his eyes told a different story.

"Ok Bells if it's what you think is best but where are you going to live?" Oh crud I hadn't even thought about that. Living with mom seemed a little bit childish and hurtful to Charlie. So moms out of the list. I was trying to think of somebody who would jump at the idea of having me stay for a while.

It took me about five minutes to think of a name…. I got it! Elena Gilbert my best friend who I still talk to now and then. She used to be jumping up and down when I asked if I could stay a night. I laughed at this memory. Then I realised Charlie was still waiting for an answer so I'd better explain.

"Charlie remember Elena Gilbert my best friend from a few years ago?"

"Oh yeah that nice one you used to invite over a lot, oh and that reminds me you have _some _phone bill to pay." he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. But then again I have been on the phone a lot this week. Charlie started to laugh throwing his head back practically shaking with laughter.

" All right I know I've been on the phone a lot these days but I miss her dad." He coughed trying to stop his laughter probably thinking if he kept laughing he might hurt me. The one most important thing I have in common with my dad is that words can't hurt me but heartbreak can really damage me.

" Mmm ok fine! Go and move in with Elena but … call me and visit Bella at least once a week to let me know if your ok." Charlie was getting a little upset now and to my surprise when I rushed over to hug him he didn't even hesitate.

"Oh dad of course I will everyday I promise." I swore that I felt a tear roll down his eye. I was starting to cry now but I didn't mind because through these past couple months Charlie's seen me cry about fifty times.

Charlie cleared his throat signalling me to let go of him. " All right then I think that you should give Elena a call and ask if it's alright."

I laughed I probably should have called before I got all excited. But I have every right to be happy because this is the start of something new.

**( Ok guys that was my very first chapter so tell me what you thought about it. I feel proud of this chapter so please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can. ****J xxxx )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say I'm really happy with the reviews so far and I'm going to be evil and wait till I have at least 6 reviews until I start chapter three. By the way I LOVE you guys! Oh almost forgot I don't own twilight or the vampire diaries soooo go with chapter two! Xx**

Start 

I raced back up to my room I was soooo excited to call Elena as you are with your bff. But honestly I was a little nervous, what if she didn't want me to come. Get it together I thought to myself, why wouldn't she want me to move in.

I grabbed my cell and quickly dialled Elena's number. It started to ring oh god how should I start. As I waited I paced back and forth trying to find something to do. A little voice in the back of my head whispered what if the call went to the answer machine. I was never really good at leaving a message.

I was just about to hang up and try again later when I heard a male voice on the other end.

" Gilbert residence ." the males voice was deep but had a little edge on some words.

" Umm yeah I'm actually looking for a Elena where is she?" I didn't recognise the voice it sounded like the kind a very cocky person would use.

" Oh I'll go get her. ELENA!" I really wasn't expecting that.

I started to drop the phone form the out burst but managed to somehow catch it before it fell. Obviously this person was nobody's massager boy.

" I'm coming!" An annoyed voice came from a distance. I could hear the two argue a little more before Elena answered the phone.

" This is Elena how can I help you." I felt soooo good to hear her voice again, it reminded me of home.

" Elena it's me Bella…" Before I could say anything more a loud and girly screech came from the other end.

" Oh my GOD Bella how are you, where have you been, are you okay, what's up girl." I laughed leave it to Elena to be the one to make me laugh.

" I'm fine, I'm still in forks just as I have been for the past months and I'm in a little trouble." Trouble probably wasn't the right word but when I say it's bad she always laughs.

A laugh came from the other end ahh I missed that laugh. I missed anything about Elena and even her pain in the ass little brother.

" So what does my best friend in the whole wide world need advice on." I could hear her smile in her voice.

" Well would alright if I came to stay for the rest of high school." I smiled at the thought of staying with Elena and all the fun we used to have when we were younger. Another scream came from phone causing me cover my ears with my hands. I see she hasn't changed in these past couple of months.

" Oh course Bella you can come and stay! Oh I'll have to ask give me a sec don't go anywhere." she ordered in a commanding voice which made my smile widen.

She was gone for a minute or two but the minutes flew by.

" Jenna said yes! Any day will be fine especially this week. Oh Bella we're gonna have such a great time we can go shopping, decorate your room, and oh you have to meet my boyfriend Stefan and his older brother Damon. Their amazing especially Stefan he's soooo handsome and charming. His brother's handsome as well but he can be a jackass. So when do you think you'll be coming." I laughed she somehow reminded me of Alice on one of her shopping episodes.

I told her I'd be there by Friday today was Wednesday so I'd have two days to get my stuff together. I couldn't wait to see Elena again she was always so funny and happy. I talked to her on the phone while I packed a few things. She was obviously excited because she wouldn't stop talking about how much fun we were gonna have.

**( I was going to end there but since I'm nice I'll keep going.) **

**Elena's pov**

I was sitting on my bed texting Stefan we were playing the I love you more game Stefan was some how winning. I laughed how did I get so lucky to have found someone like Stefan.

" ELENA! Jeremy shouted from downstairs I jumped a little. I texted to Stefan that I had to go and that I will always love him more.

" I'm coming! I shouted back. Even through Jeremy had got better and was off the drugs he still got on my nerves sometimes.

I ran downstairs and Jeremy held the phone out to me. I covered the speaker with my hand and said to Jeremy in an annoyed voice, that he could of come upstairs and gave me the phone.

" Yeah I could of but I didn't want to." He said with a smirk I glared at him and ran back upstairs.

"This is Elena how can I help you." I thought I shouted like a over friendly waiter in a café.

To my surprise and joy it was my best friend Bella Swan. I screeched like a little girl who just found her Christmas presents in her mom's closet.

She asked if she could come and stay for the rest of high school. I screamed again I was soooo excited but I still needed to ask Jenna. I asked Bella to hold on for a sec. I run downstairs to find Jenna sitting on the coach watching the morning news.

" Jenna do you remember Bella Swan." I didn't really want to have to try to remind Jenna of who Bella was.

" Oh yeah that girl who you spent most of the night talking to." My mouth opened in surprise how did she know that. She turned her head around with a huge grin on her pink lips as I nodded.

" Well if you wanna get into all the details then yeah that's her." I blushed a little bit but tried to hide it. " Well anyway she is going to move out of her dad's house and wondered if she could stay in the guest room." Please say yes I repeated in my head a thousand times please say yes.

" Hmm well I don't know… well okay fine! But she has to clean up after herself and stick to the curfew I give you and Jeremy." I screeched again and rushed over and hugged Jenna she laughed and hugged me back.

Then I literally went flying up the stairs and told Bella the great news I couldn't wait until she was here. We were going to have sooooooo much FUN!

**Ok soooo this chapter is longer than the first one so I hope your all happy. I can't wait till Bella and Damon meet can you! So keep the reviews coming and I hope you enjoy! xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**( Hey guys! I just wanted to answer one question before I write the next chapter. The question was does Jeremy know Bella or has he just forgotten her. Well you guys know how Bella turned into a zombie when Edward left and hardly talked to anybody. Well usually Bella would be calling the Gilbert's a lot and I mean a lot, so Jeremy hadn't heard from her in a little while so he probably would have forgotten her voice. Anyway here comes chapter 3 !) xx **

Here goes nothing

The past two days flew by, probably because I'd hardly even sat down for five minutes. I spent every second either organising or packing the things I was going to take to Elena's. It's hard for me to even grasp the fact that I'll be gone tomorrow. Away from rainy Forks, Washington to sunny Mystic Falls, Virginia. I smiled at the thought even though I was sad to leave Charlie, I was happy to be moving on by myself.

Especially when I'd be staying with Elena and Jenna. I loved Jenna almost as much as I love Elena. But funny enough I can't remember Jeremy that much. I was usually talking to Elena over the phone only sometimes Jeremy would pick up. I have a feeling that the male voice on the phone two night's ago was him. Awww Jeremy's finally fully developed.

I wondered what Elena's boyfriend and his older brother would look like, she said they were handsome but whenever I think of someone that's handsome, Edward is the only thing that comes into my mind.

I rolled over to check the time on my alarm clock. I had only gotten five hours sleep tonight which is good since I usually am crying the whole night.

The green numbers flashed 6:00am maybe I could get up now. Charlie decided to take the day off so we could spent our last day together. My throat closed…our last day together, I would miss dad but I had to leave someday. It just happened to be today.

( two hours later)

My room looked the same as it had when I first came to forks. Nothing but the bed, most of my baby draws were hanging on the wall and some of my old dolls sat on my shelf's. Honestly it hurt a little to leave all my memories behind but it hurt even more to stay.

I had done everything I wanted to do before I left. I had three hours left to catch the plane and the drive to Seattle would take about an hour and forty-five minutes…so it was time to say goodbye to Charlie. I picked up all my suitcases and made my way downstairs.

Charlie was sitting on the single coach surprisingly the TV was not on. He was staring at the wall ahead of him and now that I looked more closely he had red cycles around his eyes.

" Oh dad." I said as I rushed up to him and hugged him close. A single tear ran down my cheek and Charlie wiped it away with his thumb.

" Bells I'm really going to miss you." He said in a weak and high pitched voice. He'd obviously been crying… a lot.

" Dad I promised that I'd call and visit whenever I get the chance. And I wouldn't break that." I felt bad for leaving but I am going and that's finale. Charlie released me, stroked my cheek and then he told me he loved me and that he always had. I was surprised but told him the same in return. I gave him one last hug and put my bags in my truck and drove away, not looking back.

**( Elena's pov.)**

I was soooo excited that Bella was coming she was all I could think about. When I told Jeremy that Bella was coming he didn't remember who she was, but eventually he remembered her and then surprising he was excited.

I hadn't told Stefan or Damon yet but I am planning to tell them in about fifteen minutes. I was getting a little anxious, not about telling Stefan, I knew he'd understand…but Damon on the other hand. It took him a long time to trust somebody he didn't know and I should know.

I checked my watch again five minutes had pasted. Bella was going on the plane in 45 minutes and would get here about five o'clock. **( I don't actually know when she'd get there but I just thought that maybe that would be the time she would get there.)** I still had plenty of time to tell Stefan and Damon but I also wanted to discuss telling Bella that their vampires. I just couldn't keep a secret from her, she'd probably get it out of me either way.

I nervously twiddled with my thumbs until I heard a car pull up the drive way. I quickly got off my bed and rushed down the stairs. Damon and Stefan were both waiting for me when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

" Alright what's soooo important that I have to miss my morning feed." Damon always was crabby before he had some blood in his system. Stefan on the other hand was ever cranky even when he was starving.

Stefan wrapped his arms around my waist and glared darkly at his brother. I smirked at this, the only time I'd see him angry was when someone annoyed or upset me. He was soooo cutie.

" Shut up Damon." He ordered. " We all know your hungry so no need to repeat yourself."

Damon raised his eye brow at him, sighed and put his hand on Stefan's shoulder.

" You've gonna learn to take a joke my brother." Stefan half smiled and turned to me signalling me to speak. Ok here goes.

" Alright if you two are done then I have some news. My best friend Bella Swan is coming to stay here for the rest of high school with me." One corner of my mouth curved into a smile at the thought. But I quickly turned it away when I realised they were silent.

They looked at each other for a brief moment then they stared at me. I was getting more and more nervous. Was that a good silence or bad silence? Oh god please somebody, anybody say something.

Damon was the first to speak.

" Is that it, you have a friend coming to stay and that's the big problem." His voice had a little amusement as if it were all one big joke. I blushed little.

" Umm yeah."

Damon started to laugh harder than I 'd ever heard him laugh before. Stefan stayed serious but you could easily tell he was holding back the laughter. I didn't get what was so funny.

Damon's laughter faded until he was only smiling. Stefan looked at me and smiled matching his brothers grin.

" Oh course she can stay Elena it's not like we're the owners of this house." He chuckled a little but then his smile vanished and he realised why I'd asked.

" You want to tell her what we are don't you." Damon was shocked at first but then his face was blank just like Stefan's was. I stayed silent and closely watched their expressions.

" If you trust her Elena then I can't think of a reason why she shouldn't know." I was shocked I thought Stefan would have wanted me to keep their secret, but instead he felt ok about me telling Bella. Damon didn't say a word the rest of the hour probably because he wasn't to sure about it. I understood that…to be honest I didn't really feel 100% about it either.

I didn't want to drive Bella away I wanted her to stay just as we had planned. Hopefully this wouldn't chance anything.

( **Bella's pov.) **

I managed to just catch the plane just before it left. It was three o'clock now so it was a two hour flight to Mystic Falls. I took a window seat thankfully nobody was sitting beside me, behind me or in front of me. I tested my seat bleat to make sure it worked and relaxed in my seat as the pilot announced that I was on the right plane. Thank god that I wasn't on my way to Tokyo, or France or somewhere I hadn't even heard of.

I looked down at Forks for the last time and suddenly a thousand emotions hit me like a ton of bricks. I shook my head violently and took out my ipod and shoved the headphones deep into my ears.

Pixie Lott's song catching a snowflake was the last thing I heard before I drifted into deep sleep.

**( Okay guys this chapter is a lot longer than the rest and I'm very proud of it soooo make me smile and please review. I also have one question for you guys this is my first story right. So do you have a limited number of chapters for your first.) PLEASE review! Xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**( Hey guys! Before I start writing chapter four I would like to thank emeraldphoenix23 for answering my question in chapter three. ****J Here comes chapter four! )**

Mystic Falls

I woke up to a bright white room with rows of seats and a woman in a inform gently shaking my shoulder.

" Hey honey the planes just about to land it's probably best if you were awake, so you don't get left behind." she smiled friendly at me then walked away.

I slowly sat up and stretched groaning at the small aches in my back and neck. I rubbed my neck with my hand relieving some of the pain.

I looked out the window to see a bright clear blue sky. That was a relief I was secretly worrying that I would be coming to a grey sky like back in Forks.

I gasped and realised I had done it, I was out of Forks away from any memory's of the Cullen's. I felt like a great weight had just been lifted of my shoulders.

The pilot announced for the passengers to make sure our seat bleats were secure. I didn't need to because my bleat hadn't even been unbuckled since I'd got on the plane.

The plane slowed down as it came to a gentle stop on the ground.

I instantly got out of my seat, grabbed my bags, fixed my top so it was straight and left the plane. I had to go through airport security before I got through the doors. Even though I knew I had nothing metal I couldn't help but hold my breath as I walked through the metal detector.

Before I left to look for Jenna or Elena I make a quick stop at the café to eat. I looked over and over the menu but I just couldn't decide…so I ended up going for a muffin and some tea.

I then paid for my stuff and left. Something caught my eye just before I went through the exit door.

It was a newspaper the headline read, _Another animal attack in Mystic Falls. _

I stood there like a statue not moving, not blinking, not even breathing. That was the same headline that the newspapers in Forks had a few months ago. `Vampires` a small voice in my head whispered.

In the corner of my eye I could see a few people staring at me as they walked by. I slowly turned and started to walk my way towards the doors. I tried my best to take my mind off the headline but it was harder than I'd thought. But I kept going never stopping and never looking back. I pushed one of the double doors open and walked through.

Suddenly I was blinded by a bright light coming from the sky. I covered my eyes for a few seconds until my eyes were adjusted to the light. My version was still a little bleary but not enough to make me not see a thing. I looked around to see two girls standing by a red mini.

The first one was about five foot with highlighted blonde hair. Her eyes were a sort of goldy brown colour. She was wearing a long sleeved purple top and dark blue jeans.

The second girl looked maybe about eighteen and about the same height as the first woman. She had dark brown hair and the same colour of eyes. And she was wearing a red no sleeved top over a no sleeved white top, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. She looked sooo familiar to me.

Tears started to full my eyes and now I could hardly see a thing. It couldn't be could it? I started to run over to her not even caring if it wasn't her. She turned her head to me and looked at me closely and surprisingly she started to run towards me as well. It was her!

Her arms were throw around me holding me tightly…I was finally home.

**( Elena's pov.) **

Bella's coming! Bella's coming! I kept repeating in my head I felt like a little kid again. The only difference was I wasn't jumping all over the place but I still had lots butterflies in my stomach. I looked at the cloak again it was 4:50 pm, me and Jenna were going to the airport in about two minutes.

I grabbed my jacket and called to Jenna that it was best to go now. I was soo excited to the point that I was shaking in my shoes literally!

Jeremy was going to stay behind with Stefan and Damon. They were coming at five to meet Bella and decide if she would be able to keep their little secret. I personally thought that was stupid, if Bella was the same as before she would take it to the grave.

At that moment Jenna came downstairs with her coat, I grabbed the keys and we were gone. The drive would take about five minutes…five minutes away from Bella.

" Elena calm down your shaking the car." Jenna laughed.

" Oh ha ha ." I said in a mocking voice. Though I was shaking the car a little bit I had to laugh. Maybe I _do_ need to calm down before I start an earthquake.

We didn't talk the rest of the journey I didn't know what to say except I'm soo excited. Thankfully Jenna turned on a old 70's radio station some song called Cherry Bomb by the Runaways filled the car. I had to admit it was a very cool song. **( The song hasn't anything to do with the story I just love the song.)**

Once the song had finished we were at the front of the airport doors. I started to shake again I turned to Jenna and smiled, she smiled back and we went out of the car to look for Bella.

It was harder than I thought it would be cause I seriously couldn't remember what she looked like but I could remember some things. She had brown hair like mine only it was naturally wavy. She had the same brown eyes like mine… and I think she's about the same height as me.

We had a lot in common with each other she liked rock and pop like me, her favourite colour is midnight blue like me and she looks amazing in red just like me. Well at least I like myself in red but she looks really good in red.

I looked around trying to find somebody that had any of her features. There were many teenage girls with brown hair but not the same type of hair as she had. This was going to be really hard.

I kept searching but no one ringed any bells. Until I heard someone running this way I turned my head and froze.

At first I was confused a very pale girl with long dark brown hair was running this way. She was very familiar and yet somehow different. Then it hit me Bella it was Bella! I ran to her as fast as I could. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her.

**( Kay guys I hope you like this chapter and please review! Just to let you guys know I wouldn't be able to write tomorrow cause I'm going to a sleepover! But I don't think I'll be able to write on Sunday either cause I'll probably be really tired soo don't expect me to sorry. But I will give you guys a sneak peek of the next chapter! **_**Bella and Damon will meet! **_**So please R&R xx.) **


	5. Quick Quiz!

**( This is not a chapter just to let you guys know sorry. As I wrote in chapter four I wont be able to write chapter five until Monday. Sooo I thought it would be cool if I gave you guys some questions to answer while I'm away. So there are : **

**1. Do you like this story? **

**2. In chapter two do you think I wrote Damon's character well? **

**3. If you have wrote a new moon novel do you find it a little bit hard to write Bella's pov cause I do?**

**4. Do you think I could improve my writing in anyway? **

**5. What do you think I should write about next? **

**Okay I hope this quiz keeps you busy while I'm gone. Soo please read and review. **

**P.S- If you don't really like my writing just keep in mind I'm only 13. **

**P.S.S- I love you guys even the haters I still love you! XxX **


	6. Chapter 5

**( okay guys guess what… its snowing like HELL in Scotland but there's a bright side no school! So I can focus on chapter 6 for the whole day! I just want to thank SnowyOwl-17 for pointing out that mystic falls is in vagina not Florida, and to answer your question I didn't really know the difference between Washington dc and just Washington. I suck at geography I'm more of a history person myself but still thank you. I actually learned something wow! Lol anyway here's chapter 6! X) **

Gilbert's 

In Elena's arms I felt like enough had changed, the Cullen's didn't matter at all to me anymore, just Elena. I could of stayed like that with her a million years not caring who giggled or stared at us. I had been such a fool… I thought that Edward was the missing piece of me. But Elena filled more of that space than he ever could. Me and Elena are like sisters, where Edward and me were just young and foolish teenagers thinking we were in love.

For once in a long time my tears were not caused by sadness or pain, they were now caused by happiness and love. That's right love finally I feel loved and I feel worthy of it. I ever felt worthy of Edward and I felt like I never would. But with Elena it's different her smile can make me happy when I'm upset or angry.

Elena and I loosened own grips on each other until we were holding hands. I studyed her closely she hadn't really changed much at all in the past few months.

She smiled at me lovingly and give me one quick tight hug before speaking.

" Oh my gosh Bella you look so different than I remembered, I can't believe you're here! How was the flight, have you eaten anything yet because we've got some food in the car if you want it. Bella you have got to see the mall we have here it's huge! It takes at least 6 days to have a good look at every store trust me. Oh that's a brilliant idea! We should go shopping then we can go see that new vampire movie twilight." **( Ironic I know lol.)**

I laughed yep she was defiantly an Alice. In the corner of my eye I could see the woman who I recognised as Jenna laughing while walking towards us.

" Elena you have to give the poor girl a chance to meet everybody and adjust." she laughed. She hadn't seemed to have chanced that much ever. I laughed a long to while Elena looked really embarrassed. Poor Elena.

" It's ok Jenna I think I do need to relax and get unpacked but maybe later we can go shopping Elena." I was still aching from sleeping in that bloody airline seat. We started to walk to the red mini talking all the way there.

I was shocked when Elena told me that Jeremy had been on drugs while I was away. Little Jeremy Gilbert had been on drugs. Wow I never saw that one coming. But I was relieved to hear that Jeremy was now off the drugs and back to being his own self.

" So Bella had any boyfriends lately." Elena asked when we where about two minutes away from her house. That question hurt a little but not enough to make me cry.

" Ummm can we talk about that later Elena?" she looked surprised but she nodded. Thank god she didn't make me explain any longer. I don't think I'm ready right now to tell her about him. I am considering telling Elena about Edward and what he is. She is my best friend after all I think she would understand.

We rounded a corner before we stopped in front of a beautiful house. It had white panelling on the out side walls, a white wooden porch with some pots overflowing with pink and yellow flowers. A park bench placed on the light hand side of the house, in front of a clean and clear window. There was one huge window on the upper level and the rest of the windows were on the sides and back of the house.

I stood there grazing at the house in wonder, it was like a fairytale. If only there was a prince charming. There was one black car in the stone drive way which I'd recognise at all.

" Stefan and Damon wanted to come meet you I hope you don't mind." Elena said from behind me. Why would I have a problem with this its not like their gonna bite me. I smiled at Elena it was more easier to smile at her than anybody else. She smiled and took my hand and lead me into the house.

**( Jeremy's pov.) **

I was excited to see Bella she was like another big sister to me. But she wasn't a pain in the ass like Elena could be. If I was in any kind of trouble she would be the third person that I would go to in the whole world. I would protect Bella as much as I would protect Elena and Jenna. They are the only true family I have left.

Elena and Jenna had just left to pick up Bella from the airport. Stefan and Damon had just walked through the door two minutes after they left. Stefan was his usual calm self were Damon looked a little tense.

" What's wrong Damon couldn't find any necks to suck on." I tensed. If I even dared to say anything rude or cocky to Stefan Elena would kill me.

Damon turned his head round to me and gave me a killer look. I kept my face blank and stared back at him, if I was truly honest there was some fear that crept into my mind.

" You better watch your mouth or it'll be your neck I'll be sucking on." He threatened. Stefan glared at Damon for a long time all the while Damon was staring intensely at the wall. Damon could be a little weird when he was anxious.

We sat there in silence for a long time but I didn't mind though. It made it more easier to think without people talking or arguing. I couldn't contain my excitement for very long now. It was strange why was I soo excited over my big sister's best friend coming over to stay. Oh yeah cause she was adorable.

I didn't think it was necessary for Stefan's and Damon's little survey of Bella's character. If she went running and screaming for the hills then Damon could go and erase her memory for us. But I somehow knew that Bella would alright about it.

I never took my eyes off the window waiting and waiting for any sign of Elena's car. A few cars were passing by now and then but there was no sign of the red mini yet.

How long does it take to drive to the airport find one girl and bring her back? I mean I could be half way to New York by now. Ok maybe I'm over exaggerating a little bit but they were taking such a long time.

I bet that Elena has already found Bella their just talking until their lips start fall off. _Girls. _But then again men are easily distracted by football and girls so we aren't all perfect.

All of a sudden I saw a bright red mini turning into our street. " Finally!" I groaned as I quickly got of the seat. Stefan and Damon flew across the room to the window in about a half of a second. I jumped I could never get used to that.

The first person I saw was Jenna carrying a huge box in her hands, somehow she didn't look like she was struggling at all. The next I saw was Elena chatting away to a brunette haired girl. It was pretty obvious that she was Bella for two reasons, one Elena would not stop talking to her and two she had a suite case.

Bella looked good but there was something different about her. Like she's been through something not very pleasant, that has affected her in a great way. But her smile was the same as before and the light in her eyes had thankfully not gone.

Bella had not brought as much luggage as I thought she would have brought. That would all change in time… Elena had developed a great passion for shopping. I would know because she would drag me to the shops every Friday after school. I shutter at the thought.

I heard the door shut then I heard Elena and a unknown but familiar voice talking. I turned away from the window to see standing in front of me Bella Swan. I ran up to her and swept her up in my arms.

**( I was going to end there but people have been waiting for Bella to meet Damon for a long time soo I will continue.)**

**( Damon's pov. Yay!)**

There in front of me stood one of the most beautiful things I'd never seen. A girl with dark wavy brown hair and the deepest chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. She was even more gorgeous than Elena. If that was even possible.

I stood there motionless just staring at her she was dazzling. Elena's worm of a brother Jeremy ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Truth be told I was a little jealous.

A strange feeling came up in my stomach it made me want to rip her out of his grasp and into my own. Jesus! I'd just meet the girl for god sake what was wrong with me. Maybe I just need some more blood… yeah that's it more blood.

The worm finally let go of the girl and a wide smile spread across his lips.

" Where the hell the you been Bella. I missed you." A bright and brilliant smile came across the angels pink and inviting lips.

" I missed you to Jer how have you been."

"I've been good Bells."

" _Cutie." _I whispered no one noticed expect little Stefan. He gave me one look but didn't say a word. I turned my attention back to the girl I guess I should call Bella. I was still unsure of telling this girl that we were vampires she looked just soo fragile.

Elena pushed Bella away from Jeremy leading her to both me and Stefan. She was moving too slow for me but then again I usually moved in vampire speed. It wasn't until she was standing close to me that I realised how beautiful she really was. Elena smiled probably because neither me or Stefan had objected to sharing our little secret yet.

" Bella this is Stefan and his older brother Damon." Bella smiled at Stefan and shook his hand. Stefan smiled back and nodded to Elena. Ahhh he approved. Bella walked over to me smiled and held out her hand to mine. But I had another idea. I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently like a gentlemen.

I lifted my head to see her blush a heavenly pink colour. I smiled at her but I didn't let go of her hand just yet.

" Only older by two years." I winked. She blushed deeper and let go of my hand. Elena and Jeremy looked shocked were Stefan's face was blank. I smirked they would probably remember that for a _long _time. Elena eventually stopped staring and walked over to Bella.

" Ok Bella we all have something to tell you but you have to promise to stay calm okay." Bella nodded yes. I wondered how she would take it… maybe run away screaming, start to panic thinking we'll kill her or maybe she'll run into the closet and never come out. This was going to be interesting.

" We have a little secret to share but you have to promise not to tell anybody." she nodded again.

We all turned to Stefan waiting for him to explain. He was always better at this type of thing. He looked back at us took a deep breath and turned to Bella.

" Bella before I tell you, you have to understand that me and Damon aren't going to hurt you okay." she nodded again. She looked very confused of course she would be. Its not everyday that you tell a girl you've just meet that you're a vampire. Stefan paused for two minutes making the people in the room a wee bit more tense. Come on brother out with it.

" Me and Damon are…..vampires." the last word was in a whisper but just loud enough for a human to hear. We all looked at Bella waiting for some kind of sign that she was about to make a run for it. But it never came.

She was staring at me and Stefan looking for something. It surprised me a lot…no running or screaming. Weird.. it was like we'd just asked her if she would like to watch a movie or something. I frowned at her.

Bella looked down at the floor and then the ceiling in deep thought. Eventually after five long minutes she stopped and looked at us. There was no fear not even an emotion on her face just blank.

She stared for a long time but after seven long minutes she sighed and said.

" Alright."

Me and Stefan's mouths were practically on the floor. Was she joking? How could she be okay with this. Did she not realised that we could kill her in one movement. She looked back at us waiting for a response. What could we say?

Elena smiled jumped up and did a little happy dance in a circle. She then grabbed Bella and hugged her tightly.

" I knew you'd be okay with this! But just to make sure you understand Damon and Stefan will never hurt you." She turned and looked at us. " Will you?"

Oh course we wouldn't even though I still drank human blood I could control myself. Though we both were still shocked by Bella's expectance we both shook our heads in unison.

Elena smiled and turned back to Bella hugging her once more. Bella smiled but pulled Elena away and spoke to her in a dark corner. Stefan started to talk to Jeremy while I listened in on their conversation.

" Elena can I talk to you up stairs." Bella whispered. Elena looked surprised.

" Sure about what."

Bella took a deep breath calming herself and glanced at us before looking back at Elena.

" I'm ready to talk about my past relationship now." her voice went raw on the word relationship. Rage started to full up my stomach. Who was this guy?

Elena nodded and guided her upstairs to her bedroom. I still had a million questions still to be answered. What had this guy done to her? Why was she ok with me and Stefan being vampires? And what was I feeling towards this girl?

**( sure Damon its blood lol. Oh and sorry that I didn't post this on Monday but I was still very tired. Soo before I go I have two more questions for you guys! **

**1. What is your favourite part so far? **

**2. Do you like the way I wrote the meeting of Bella and Damon?**

**Please review! Almost to thirty reviews yay!**


	7. Chapter 6

**( Sorry that I haven't been updating quicker than I usually would but for the past couple days I wasn't really in the right mood for writing. But then again I'm snowed in so I cant really get out to play that much. But I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. I will inform you if I cant or mite not be able to update as soon I want to. The one downer is that since I'm snowed in I'm having trouble getting Christmas presents for people. Sad I know lol. But anyway there's chapter seven! Xx) **

Truth 

I was not worried any more about telling Elena about the Cullen's. It was unexpected but not shocking when I found out about Stefan and Damon. They looked inhuman and breathtakingly beautiful just like the Cullen's. The most beautiful to me was probably Stefan's older brother Damon. I don't know why but he just is.

Elena guided me into a sunshine coloured room, with a huge white double bed placed inbetween two windows on the west wall. A pure white bookcase with books galore standing next to a white door, leading to a bathroom shared between two rooms. And there was a rocking chair placed in front of a huge window, looking out to the front garden. Just like my bedroom in forks.

The thought of forks made my eyes start to tear up, but why was I still crying? Had I become a person who cries at something that's just the smallest bit hurtful to me? No! I couldn't become _that_person no matter what. I was strong I could make it through this.

Elena sat down on the right hand side of the bed and patted on the opposite side motioning me to sit down beside her. I walked over slowly trying to get as much time as I needed to think of how to start without crying. But I didn't need time I was ready…. I think.

I sat down carefully trying to make as little noise as I could. Elena never took her eyes of me probably because she could tell I had water in my eyes. I was trying to avoid eye contract, I knew that she could see right through me no matter how hard I tried to hide. I felt her hand touch mine and squeeze it gentlely making me look up at her.

" Bella what ever it is that's troubling you, just tell me. I won't judge you no matter what it is." Elena smiled at me. I knew it was true… I was safe here. Elena would never judge me she was my best friend after all. She had the guts to tell me that her currant boyfriend and his brother were vampires, I could do the same in return for her.

" Well….I ummmyou remember the… the um…Cullen's." the last word came out in a whisper.

Elena looked confused for a second but then she understood. She then lifted my head up with her free hand and looked into my eyes. Well that did it. I could feel something wet slowly fall from my eye and roll down my cheek. That was the only tear I would shed in front of Elena. The rest would be held back for now.

Elena stared at the tear and wiped it away in one quick movement. She then nodded yes when I looked more stable and ready. I took one deep breath calming myself down and turned to her.

" I well they left." breath. " and so did he." breath. " about seven months ago."

Elena unexpectedly pulled me into a tight hug and stoked my hair softly. It reminded me of the way Edward used to hug me but somehow it was something more. Elena pulled me back and looked at me with worried eyes.

" Did he break up with you." I nodded. Her eyes had only two emotions in them. Sadness probably for me and… anger I think.

" Well he doesn't deserve you. He's idiot for dumping you and he'll ever find anybody better than you." I was surprised that she could say that. I always thought it was the other way around I didn't deserve him. But she did make some sense.

Elena kept going on about how he was stupid and how he wasn't worthy of me. That was the easiest part to tell her but here comes the hardest part…well for me anyway.

I put my hand on her mouth to stop her talking for a second. She stopped instantly and looked at me in confusion.

" But that's not all I wanted to tell you about him." I'd had enough of waiting it was now or ever.

" You know what Damon and Stefan are." Elena's eyes went huge.

I never felt comfortable talking about someone else behind their back. Even the Cullen's. Only because they were not a thing like humans had thought vampires would have been like.

" So they were…" I nodded not sure if I should speak or not. She was silent for a while not looking at me. She stared at the walls and bookshelf for a minute or two. But it was not awkward or comforting. But just the fact that she had to think it over make in seem alright.

" How long did you know?" she whispered. I didn't know how to respond. But did it really matter how long I knew. Would it affect how she felt about it. But I promised myself two things, one I would ever lie to Elena again and two don't cry myself to sleep or cry at all while I'm here.

" I knew about a week after meeting him." she sighed and turned to me.

Her eyes held no emotions she was like a statue. I was regretting telling her. Though I was relieved just to have someone other than a vampire or werewolf know the secret of the Cullen's.

"Well Bella…I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me sooner. But I promised I wouldn't judge you soooo….I understand."

I practically jumped into Elena's arms after she spoke. She had gave me the most wonderful news I'd ever heard since I'd arrived. She hugged me back with the same happiest and excitement as I had.

We held on to each other for what seemed like a year to me. But I didn't want it to end…never.

Suddenly a rumbling noise came from both me and Elena's stomach's. We laughed for a minute and headed downstairs for something to eat.

I was surprised to see Stefan and Damon were still there in the living room with Jeremy. Damon and Jeremy were playing a game on the wii while Stefan watched them.

I looked more closely at Damon while we walked to the kitchen. I was quite fascinated by him. His style seemed more bad boyish than his little brother. I was still shocked by the way he welcomed me into the neighbourhood. But if I'm completely honest I was quite flattered.

Me and Elena found some left over pizza in the fridge. To my surprised Elena took three big slices while I had two small slices. Well she was really hungry then I guess.

Somehow the only drinks left in the fridge were four beer cans. I wasn't really a fan of beer it tasted very sour to me. But since I had no choice I took one as Elena had. We decided to sit with the boys seeing that there was plenty of space on the couch.

Elena sat down next to Stefan and I sat next to her and Jeremy. Damon and Jeremy were playing Mario cart and I must say they were very competitive.

" I'm gonna totally wipe you Damon you don't stand a chance." Jeremy yelled excitedly. He may be older but he's still the little boy who would have a tantrum if he didn't get what he wanted.

" Well how about we make it interesting if your soo confident." Damon suggested jokily. Jeremy was acting very cocky and smug now. He was a very good player as I recall but not the best.

" You're on! If I win then you're not allowed to be mean or insult anyone for a whole week." Damon smiled at his excitement.

" Alright and if you lose then I get a hundred dollars." Damon and Jeremy shook hands and both had the same smug smile on their faces. They seemed very confident.

Me and Elena didn't say a word as we ate the game was too entertaining. In the end the one who won was Jeremy. Once he's crossed the finish line he jumped off the couch and start to run around the living room like he'd won the world cup.

Damon was surprisingly not angry or wanting a rematch. He went down like a gentlemen I must say.

After that we talked about the high school I would be going to and who of Elena's friends she wanted me to meet. The whole conversation was a blur until Jeremy asked. " So Bella do anything exciting up in Forks?"

I didn't know what to say. Their eyes were focused on me making me feel sheepish. Should I tell them?

The question echoed through my head over a hundred times. I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell the rest of them. Hadn't I told enough people for one night?

They were still waiting for me to answer. I decided to tell them that I had a boyfriend but not all the little tiny details.

" I umm had my first boyfriend but other than that not much." Jeremy's grin widened.

" Well well it seems our little Bella finally got over that boys have cooties." Jeremy tensed.

" Well Jeremy at least I can get a date." I shot back.

Jeremy stood up picked up the plates and walked to the kitchen. As he walked behind me he stopped and ruffled my hair. Elena laughed and brushed her fingers through my hair.

Jeremy sat back down and started to flip through the channels. While he was still flipping through he said. " So how is prince charming."

I really hoped that he wouldn't want to know a lot about my boyf… ex. But Jeremy being Jeremy he would want to know exactly what you didn't want to talk about.

Though I didn't want to talk anymore about him, some part of me was confident that I should tell them. But that amount of confidence was not enough for me to tell the full truth of the Cullen clan. Even though they had broken the promise of staying with me. I was not the revenge type of girl.

" He and his family decided to move away because his dad got a job offer. Edward wanted to have a long distance relationship but I said it would hurt to much. Not seeing him you know. So I broke it of with him. It was….hard but dating is dating. It didn't seem real to me…it was too good, too magical. I knew something bad would happen though I tried to ignore it. But life goes on. I'm here now like he always said time heals all wounds." I lied.

It hurt to say that I was the one who broke our relationship off. But it wasn't a total lie. I had told myself time and time again that it was my fault. That I should had reacted sooner when I cut my finger. But would it have made a difference?

The room was so silent that you could have probably heard a pin drop. Everything that should have made a noise was covered in a cloud of quiet. I looked at everyone faces.

Elena's was stocked, Jeremy's was raged, Stefan's was blank and Damon looked like he was in pain. I was more confused at Damon than anybody else. Why would he be in pain? After all we just meet about thirty minutes ago. The silence was interrupted by a sudden bang going from the door.

Jenna came in carrying five shopping bags filled to the brim with clothes. Talk about shop till you drop. She dropped one of the bags on the floor by accident and lifted her head to us.

" Oh let me help you Jenna those bags look quite heavy."

I instantly got up out of my seat and started to take some of her bags off of her. I was hoping to find some way to get out of the living room as soon as possible.

"Thank you _Bella_." Jenna said to the others while walking behind me. I faked a laugh. I wasn't very convincing but Jenna didn't seem to notice.

"Alright who wants pizza." Jenna yelled.

I looked over at the clock it was just past six, and yet I wanted to go to my bed right now. So I lied again and said I felt a little sick after the flight. I asked if I could go up to my room and try and get some sleep. Jenna agreed and showed me to my room.

The room was not fancy or dull. The paint was the same colour as Elena's room and had the same type of double bed in the corner. There was a dressing table and closet across from the bed. To my stock and excitement I had my very own bathroom all to myself. Jenna said to call if I needed anything, I thanked her and next thing I knew I was all alone in the darkness.

**( Kay guys it took a while but it's here. Personally I didn't like this chapter but I hope you guys do like it. I think the two songs that go with this chapter is: **

**If I Was the One by Ruff Endz. **

**All At Once by The Fray **

**I'll try and update sooner and pleaseeeeee review.) x**


	8. Not a chapter sorry but PLEASE read!

**( Sorry guys it's not a chapter but please read. Well as we all know Christmas is just around the corner, and I'm thinking of writing a one chapter story to give to you guys as a Christmas present! But there's the thing I don't know what movie or book I should base it on. I really want to do an Alice in wonderland story or a Sweeney Todd story. But I cant decide! And I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter up before Christmas to. But it would help me a lot if you guys wrote in as a review, what you would like me to write. The vote will end on the twenty first of December so please vote on either: **

**Alice in Wonderland ( Tim Burtons version) **

**Or…**

**Sweeney Todd. **

**Please vote it will be a great help and please read and review! **

**P.S- The pair for Alice in wonderland if it wins will be Mad Hatter/Alice. **

**And for Sweeney Todd if it wins will be Mrs Lovett/ Sweeney Todd. XXX**


	9. Chapter 7

**( Helloooo people! The vote has ended and the winner is…..(drum roll)…..Alice in Wonderland! So I'll give you the summary for my very first Christmas story! **

**Summary- Alice is feeling quite lonely on Christmas day. So she decides to go to wonderland and spend Christmas with all of her wonderland friends. But she doesn't know that the hatter has planned something very specially for her. **

**I'm sooo excited! I hope you guys enjoy reading it and it will be realised on Christmas eve. But for those who really want the next chapter well here it is! Xxx **

Recover 

I woke up at half past six in the morning as I usually did. I found that in Virginia the mornings were much sunnier than in Forks. The sun was exactly the way I liked it. It wasn't too hot but just hot enough to make you break a sweat if you were running at top speed up a hill.

I felt better than I had in a long time, I didn't need to fake a smile today which was a relief. I shot

straight out of bed and skipped to my bathroom. I just loved to say that it was _my _bathroom. I looked at myself in a long mirror and gasped.

I didn't look the way I had a few days ago, I looked _very_ different. My hair was no longer a red sort of brown, it was a very dark chocolate sort of colour. My eyes which a couple days ago didn't have any life in them, had some sort of sparkle in them. My cheeks had a sort of pink colour to them. And my lips that were once chapped and white, were pink and soft.

I snapped out of my daze and jumped in to the shower. I found that there was a little bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap in the shower corner. Well that was nice. After twenty minutes of washing my hair and body, I turned off the water and dried myself with a towel.

I decided for once that I'd straighten my hair for a change. After that I started searching through my suite case to find something nice to wear.

I ended up going with a green t shirt and a pair of dark blue shinny jeans. Just as I was about to get ready Elena came bursting through the door.

She looked at the clothes in my hands for a second and started to drag me out of the door. I was only wearing a towel which made me blush like mad. She slammed the door of her bedroom and pushed me down on the bed. What the hell was she doing?

" There is _no _way in hell I am going to let you wear that to your first day at school." she screeched.

I laughed at first and then I was slightly worried. I was worried because the last time I let Elena pick out what I would wear, she picked a black dress that was _way_ past my knees. It wasn't really my style.

But I just sat still on the bed while she searched franticly through her closet. After five minutes she pulled out a red short sleeved top and a pair of black skinny jeans. She looked back and forth between me and the clothes before, tossing them to me.

I looked back at her shrugged and walked in to her bathroom. Her bathroom wasn't much different than mine, it just had more things lying about. I quickly got changed into the outfit and looked at myself in the mirror again. I actually looked pretty darn good I must say.

I walked swiftly back out the door into Elena's room. She sat there on the bed and looked me up and down. She smiled proudly as she admired her choice in clothing. I was a little bit uncomfortable with this but also a bit smug.

" See I knew you'd look better in this." I rolled my eyes at her.

" Yeah I do don't I."

She laughed and took me downstairs. Jeremy was eating some toast and watching the morning news. I couldn't help but reach over him and take the rest of his toast away.

" Hey!" Jeremy yelled playfully with his mouth full.

I grinned and suck one slice in my mouth. I afforded Elena a slice and she took it without hesitation.

After we ate we both looked at the clock and sighed. It was only half past seven so we would had to wait another half hour or so until we would leave. I wasn't nervous at all about going to a new school. Not with Elena and Jeremy with me.

Stefan would be there to so I would have to deal with him and Elena being all lovey dovey for a while. But I could handle that. After all I have no right to tell them to stop being in love.

I could remember the way me and Edward used to act in front of people. I used to be to blinded by how beautiful he was, to even realise that there was people staring at us. I chuckled at the memory.

I wonder if Damon will be there?

Suddenly I started to get very nervous. _So _nervous that my hands started to shake a little. That was strange. Then I remembered that Damon was older than Stefan and Stefan was the same age as me and Elena, and it is our final year in high school so Damon probably wouldn't be there.

The shaking stopped but the nervousness didn't go completely. For some reason once I'd started thinking about Damon I just couldn't seem to stop. Elena snapped her fingers in front of my face which me out of my day dream.

" You coming or what?" Elena said impatiently.

" Coming." I said blushing.

I grabbed my jacket and followed Elena and Jeremy out to red mini. I sat in the back seat and Elena and Jeremy sat in the front. I began to grow more and more nervous as we drew closer to the school.

Elena told me that I should meet her friends Bonnie, Mat and Caroline. I was anxious now, as I always was when I was meeting new people. But Elena and Jeremy reassured me that they were probably the best friends you could ever ask for. But that didn't help the nerves go away at all.

Then Elena pointed to a white building with thousands of teenagers coming in and out of the huge double doors. The school did not have separate builds like the school in Forks had. It was one whole building with red flags with the schools football name written with big letters on the flags. The rest of the school was green grass with some picnic benches in rows around the back and front.

I started to hyperventilate when I saw how many people there were. Elena told me to just breath and everything will be ok, and Jeremy told me to not give a fuck about what anybody says. Elena turned to him and smacked his arm hard, but Jeremy just grinned the whole time. Once I'd stopped having my nervous break down we all exited the car.

I looked about the school and almost everybody had turned to face me. I blushed but kept on walking with Elena and Jeremy.

" Who's the hottie?" I heard someone say to their friend.

Someone whistled as I walked past. I could feel the eyes follow me till the got through the school doors. Inside it wasn't much different than the school in Forks. The walls were all white and all the locks were all grey. There was some posters on almost every wall about some prom in two weeks. Ummm a prom.

" BELLA!" somebody shouted from a distance.

I turned to see Elena and Jeremy at the end of the hall waving at me to hurry up. Everybody in the hall looked at me as I ran up to catch up with them.

" Were you day dreaming again?" Elena asked once I was standing beside her.

I blushed." No." She rolled her eyes at me.

" Well anyway the office is down that hall so you should go and get your schedule. We'll wait for you right there." Elena smiled.

I nodded and made my way down the hall. I pushed open the door to see a blond middle aged woman sitting at her desk. I fake coughed trying to get her attention but failed miserably. I tried again but much louder this time, and actually managed to get her to look up.

" Oh I'm sorry love. What can I help ya with?" she asked in a sort of English accent.

" Yes actually. I'm the new girl Bella Swan."

She started to look through a pile of folders and pulled out one. She looked at the name and shook her head.

" Sorry love no Bella Swan. But there is an Isabella." she looked up at me confused.

I laughed. I probably should have said my full name instead.

" No. I mean Isabella I just prefer Bella. Sorry." I blushed.

She laughed. " No it's alright love. My mistake. I'm not as young as I used tay be ya know."

She didn't look _that _old if I'm honest. Maybe in her early thirty's. She brought out of the folder a price of paper which was probably my schedule.

" Here ya are dearie. That's you've schedule for the whole year. And a map of the school in case ya get lost. Do you need me tay go over anything?" she asked.

" No thanks. I'll be fine." I started to make my way back to Elena and Jeremy. I felt a little rude for not saying goodbye to the woman behind the desk. After all she had been very helpful to me.

As I was just about to turn the corner I saw someone at the end of the hall. I turned quickly but there wasn't anybody there. I turned back and walked more faster than before over to Elena and Jeremy.

I was starting to get a little creeped out. For some reason I felt like I recognised that person at the end of the hall. But I never looked back. I was too afraid in case they were there again.

I started to pick up my pace and run back to Elena. Then though I could see them exactly five steps away from me. I still didn't feel safe.

" What's wrong with you?" Jeremy said mockingly.

I would have laughed but I was still a little shaken from my freak out back there. Elena looked at me with worried and concerned eyes. When I could breath normal again I came up with an excuse.

" It's nothing. I just thought I saw something back there back it's fine. Just my imagination." I faked a smile.

Jeremy opened his mouth to speak but Elena cut him off with a glare. I checked my schedule to see if I had any classes with Elena. We both had English, history and cooking together. Which gave me some more relief and joy.

The bell suddenly rang causing me jump I shook my head and started to search for my first class. I was late for maths but the teacher didn't really make a big fuss out of it. Then art was next on my timetable.

When I walked in and sat down in my new seat, I noticed a blond boy about my age staring at me through the whole lesson. But people had been looking at me the entire day so it wasn't anything specially to me.

The teacher told us that we were going to be drawing something that means a lot to us. I snorted and looked about the class. Most of the boys were groaning about how gay this was. Which I couldn't really blame them for.

The teacher handed each student a black sheet of paper and a sharp pencil. She announced that we had an hour to complete it and hand it in, and anybody who doesn't hand it in will get an F-.

I honestly didn't really care about my grades or what the teachers had to say. But even if I wanted to get straight into the work I wouldn't know what to draw.

All of a sudden I heard a bird squawk from the window in front of me. It was a black crow or raven but it was some how very familiar. The bird had black deep eyes like coal. And yet they were more beautiful than the stars on a snowy night. And then I got an idea.

I took my pencil in my hand and started to draw the crow. After a while of drawing I actually managed to get my work finished on time. It didn't look to bad for a first try.

I handed it to the teacher and waited for five minutes until the bell rang. It turned out that only me and four other people had actually completed the task in time. But it still wasn't a big deal for me.

I started to walk to my next class when I heard someone shout from behind me.

" Hey doll face. Where you from?" said a teenager with a gang following behind him.

I was silent. I kept walking trying to imagine that they weren't there. But it didn't really work since they kept saying things like, " Awww look she's shy" or, " Tyler I think she's playing hard to get."

Oh yeah sure like I'd ever do anything with those creeps. Of all the places you could pick to try and hunt down a girl. They probably didn't realise that they couldn't do anything to me here and school. At least I think.

Suddenly I was grabbed by my shoulder and pushed into a dark corner. Lucky me, that there was nobody else in the corridor that could help me.

The men sensed my fear and liked it. They liked the thrill of scaring people.

" What's wrong baby." One of they asked. " Are we scaring you?"

The others laughed as they slowly walked closer to me. I was pray to them. And they were the predictors.

I closed my eyes trying to hold back my screams and tears. I knew that would only please them. I heard a violent growl come from above me.

I looked up and saw a killer face, with fangs and rage in its eyes. Then it all was a blear. There was only one and I think was Tyler, that had managed run out of the hall in time. Then there was nobody but me.

I gasped and shrugged to get up of the floor. What the hell had just happened? A gust of wind suddenly blew from behind me. I turned round to see Damon Salvatore running quickly over to me.

" Come on Elena and Jeremy have been looking everywhere for you." he said as he grabbed me and pulled me out of the room.

" But where did you come from?" I asked him but he was quiet.

I didn't try and push him away or escape out of his grasp. I felt strangely safe with him which was scary. And yet comforting somehow.

Once he saw Elena he let go of my arm and looked straight into my eyes. His pupils went huge and then back to normal. I didn't know what he was trying to do but I was in a trance. He didn't say anything he just stared at me with those beautiful eyes.

I only realised that I had moved closer to him until I felt his cool breath blow into my face. I tried to pull away from him but I felt like something was pulling me towards him.

" Bella there you are!" Elena shouted as she ran over to me. " Where the hell have you be-" Elena said absolutely shocked to see Damon standing with me. I eventually came out of my daze and turned away from Damon. I smiled at Elena trying to hide my embarrassment.

" I got lost and Damon was walking by the school and came to help me, isn't that right Damon?" Damon nodded but stayed quiet. The awkward silence went on until the bell rang.

" Well me and Bella cant be late for history so we'll see you later. Bye Damon." Elena spoke quickly.

She grabbed me and pulled me down the hall. But all the while I couldn't help but think back on what happened between me and Damon. This was defiantly one of the most weirdest days of my life.

**( Kay guys I managed to get this chapter up before Christmas! And I'll try my best to get my Alice in Wonderland Christmas story up to day as well. But I'm not a hundred percent sure that it will be up today so I'm sorry if it doesn't but I will try my best.) xxxx please read and review!**

**P.S- sorry to anybody who didn't like the way I wrote Tyler's character but I needed someone to you know gang up on Bella. **


	10. Chapter 8

**( Hey guys! I wanted to post this on new year but I was busy and my internet is playing up. But anyway I hope you all had a happy new year! And also thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories. You don't know how much it means to me when I read your reviews. I love you all soooo much and I hope you like this chapter!) xxx**

Date?

It was hard to concentrate in history with me being confused and such. I didn't know if I should have even gone to class after the strange event in the hall. I wasn't in the mood to pretend to be normal. Let's face the facts I am defiantly not the average everyday girl. It was funny to me that even when I was away from Forks danger still followed me like a magnet.

History was a bore. The lesson was about the founding fathers which I had already learned about at least fifty times. The only upside was that the teacher was too full of himself to even notice me. And I welcomed that with open arms.

Lunch was next so me, Elena and Jeremy all walked together to the cafeteria. We then got our food and sat down at a table with Stefan, the blond kid from my art class, a dark skinned dark haired girl and a blond pale girl. Elena smiled at them and then introduced me.

" Guys this is Bella Swan. Bella this is Mat, Bonnie and Caroline." she pointed to each one of them as she said their names.

The blond boy called Mat shook my hand and stared at me for what seemed like a long time. I didn't feel to comfortable with it but I decided to leave it for now. The dark skinned girl named Bonnie shook my hand as well and smiled at me revealing white, straight teeth. And the blond girl called Caroline got out of her chair and hugged me tightly then sat down again.

Elena started to tell them about me and where I was from. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Mat was still staring at me like I was the last slice of pizza. I was _so _uncomfortable that I actually started sliding down my chair. Stefan noticed my discomfort with Mat staring so he kicked him from under the table making him jump in surprise. But that didn't stop him from staring at me for long.

Thankfully the bell rang so I jumped straight out of my seat and made my way to English. But I had that feeling that I was being followed again. I turned my back to check and then wished I hadn't.

Mat was running down the hallway trying to catch up to me. I sighed but kept walking and tried to out run him. But I didn't have much luck.

" Bella wait! I know I probably shouldn't ask you this since you only arrived today-"

" Mat I'm going to be late for English. So can you please get to the point." I rudely cut him off.

" Oh sorry. Well… I was just wondering if… if you would g-go on a date?" I froze.

Did I hear him right? He wanted to go on a date with me? I was unable to speak or even move. I didn't know what to say. Well I was suppose to move on and date other people right? Well why the hell not. It's not like I have anybody else interested. **( Oh how wrong you are Bella lol.)**

" Umm sure Mat why not." I faked a smile.

Mat smiled like a little boy on Christmas morning and walked with me to my class. He went on about what we should do on the date and asked me if I wanted to go to a movie or have dinner. I honestly didn't mind so I said " Either nor." So he decided that we'd do both which I didn't mind either.

He took me to my classroom door and boldly kissed me on the cheek and then disappeared down the hall. I wiped the kiss away with my hand and went into class. That was when I realised that I'd made a big mistake that I couldn't back out of.

The rest of the school day was a blear until the home time bell rang. I was confused and wondered why I had said yes to going on a date with a guy I had just met. I pondered this as I walked over to the red mini with Elena and Jeremy.

They were both completely unaware that I was going on a date with Mat. Or that I'd even been asked out. I was going to tell Elena obviously. But defiantly not in front of Jeremy.

We stopped in front of the house and went inside. I first place I went to was my room to do my English homework. The assignment was to write about something we wish to happen or to have. I wish I had a different English teacher. That probably wouldn't help me get a good grade if I wrote about that. So I'd have to think of something else.

I thought back to my childhood and all the wishes I'd made that ever came true. I wanted to live in a different world at the age of eight but that ever came true. At the age of ten I wanted to fly like a bird. But the one wish that I truly still wanted was to be a pirate and sail the Caribbean. With no one to tell me where to go and who to be. Just to be wild and free. Well settled it, that was what I was going to write about.

Before I even wrote the title I heard a loud and put on cough from behind me. I turned my head to see Elena leaning against the doorframe and looking right at me.

" I just wanted to ask you why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with Mat?" oh shit. How did she find out?

" Oh well I was going to tell you about that." I felt sorry for not telling her.

" How could you not tell me? Were you worried about what I would think? Because I think it's good that your dating someone other than _Cullen_." she said the name with anger.

" I wasn't worried about that I just didn't know how to tell you." I said shamefully. Elena walked up to me and hugged me tightly.

" Well it's behind us now." she whispered softly in my ear. She let me go and clapped her hands together with an excited smile on her face.

" Oh! You have to let me dress you and do your hair. Pleaseeeeeeee. I wont ask for anything else just please let me Bella." she begged me. I knew that was a lie but if it made her happy.

" Okay Elena okay. But I don't know when the date will be so."

Elena pulled me up and hugged me again but tighter this time. It reminded me of the way Emmett used to hug me. God I miss him.

" That's okay Bella I'll ready when ever it is. Oh I better get to work. See ya later alligator." she ran full speed down the stairs.

I laughed and went back to work on my English homework. When I'd finished it was eight o'clock so I decided to go to bed.

I flopped down on my bed. I was more exhausted than I thought I would have been. But I defiantly needed the sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a longgggg day.

**( Well there it is. I know it wasn't as long as the rest of the chapters but I didn't really have much to write in this one. I promise the next one will be longer. But before I go I wanted to tell you guys that I'm thinking of writing a pirates of the Caribbean/Twilight crossover. The pair would be Bella/Jack don't know why I just really like that pairing. And there's my ideas:**

**1. The Cullen's leave Bella and she gets transported to the past, where she meets Jack sparrow and they fall in love. And they go on lots of adventures together. **

**2. Bella's really a pirate and leaves for Port Royal, where she meets Elizabeth Swan her long lost cousin, a blacksmith and a certain pirate. (17 century setting and she didn't meet the Cullen's.)**

**3. After Edward left Bella got kidnapped by some pirates thinking she was Elizabeth Swan on her visit to London. So Will, Elizabeth, Jack and his crew miss go and save her. **

**Well that's all I got so please either vote on which one you'd like or give me any suggests. That would really help me decide oh and please read and review. BTW the vote will end on the 1st**** of February so better hurry! Love you all and goodbye!) xxxx **


	11. Chapter 9

**( Hey all you vampire fans. Some of you were confused on why Bella and Mat were going out on a date. Well here's the answer…jealously savvy. Lol anyway just to remind you the vote on the pirates of Caribbean/twilight crossover ends on the 1****st**** of February. You can see the details and my ideas for the story in chapter ten. But anyway here is chapter eleven!) xxxx **

Why do you care?

I hadn't actually realised that today was Saturday so I didn't have to go to school today. Which was defiantly a relief since I'd been dreading going back to school. Then I remembered that I'd promised Elena that she could dress me for my date. _Oh godddd _she was probably going to make me go shopping for something.

Elena had already left out some clothes on my bed for me to wear today. I felt like she was turning into my mother or something. But she did enjoy playing Barbie Bella so I guess it's okay with me.

I picked up her clothes and pulled on the dark blue pair of skinny jeans. A dark blue tank top that hugged in my body showing off my figure. I'd ever actually worn a tank top before. Back then I thought wearing them was ridiculous since you had to pull the top up every ten minutes. But now wearing one it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

I went downstairs drank some coffee and ate a breakfast bar as quickly as I could. Once I'd finished Elena and Jeremy came downstairs. I noticed that Elena was carrying a black purse and her leather jacket with her down the stairs. Jeremy smirked at me and handed me my coat.

" Prepare for a world of pain Bella." he laughed. I couldn't help but smile widely back to him.

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled me over to the door. Before I was out the door I heard Jeremy shout to me " I hope you survive!" Even though I knew that Jeremy had been joking I did feel somewhat scared.

Elena drove us to a huge building that was crowded with teens. We parked in front of the building and went through huge white double doors. The place was _huge _just like Elena said it was. Almost every shop looked about the size of a small house. I was actually excited about shopping which was weird but oh well.

I smiled the biggest smile I'd smiled since I'd got here. Elena noticed my excitement which made her look as if she was going to explode in happiness. I usual didn't get so happy over shopping but I guess I'd just changed.

Elena led me to a shop filled with expensive designer clothes. I could tell that they were designer because most of the racks had some of the stuff Alice used to wear. It instantly felt bad for Elena because she would have to pay of the stuff got, only because I forgot my purse back home.

" Elena is this _really _necessary. I mean it's just one date and I don't know if I'm even going to go out with him again." I said as we looked at almost every piece of clothing.

I was telling the truth. I didn't really want to go out with him again. The only reason that I'd agreed to go out with him was just to be polite, and to give him a chance. But I didn't have any feels towards him other than friendship. And I felt like I was using him for that reason.

" Bella trust me it's necessary. And we're not just shopping for your date, we're also shopping for your new closet." she said grinned while handing me a tall pile of clothes.

The weight of the pile made me huff and my knees start to shake. But when Elena was carrying it she didn't look like she was having trouble at all. But then again Jeremy had told me she had started shopping more, so she was probably used to it.

" What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked while Elena guided me to a dressing room. pushing me in and drawing the certain.

" Bella do you _see_ how you dress. Seriously sometimes I want to just burn your clothes so I never see them again." I laughed as I undressed.

I scanned the pile and pulled out a hot pink no-sleeved top. I held it up to the mirror looked more closely at it. The shoulder line and the neckline had little pink frills all around it. A little _too _girly for my taste but apparently _my _taste in clothes makes _some _people want to burn them. I sighed and pulled the top on over my body and cringed at my reflection in the mirror.

" Bella are you ready or not!" Elena shouted from outside. I straightened my top lifted the certain and stepped outside.

I walked over to where Elena sat and did a little twirl for her. She got up and walked around in a circle looking at me up and down.

" It's a little bit _too_ strong for you Bella. I don't think it really says anything about you really. Go and try something else." she said and pushed me back into the dressing room again.

After trying on many, many, _many _clothes I found something I liked _very _much. It was a red, knee length dress with thin straps. The dress wasn't too dressy or too pale which was just right for me. I went over to Elena trying to walk like a supermodel and did another twirl. Elena looked me up and down and hmmmed.

" Hmmm as in okay, or hmmm as in gorgeous and he was a fool to let you go." I tensed her. Elena snorted and wiped away at the dress.

" _Alright_ you do look beautiful in it. Well I guess that settles it, this is what your wearing on your date with Mat." she smiled proudly at me.

I smiled back and went to go take the dress off and put my other clothes back on. I still didn't really want to go on this date but I couldn't cancel on Mat now. No matter how much I wanted to and believe me I wanted to. But if Mat asked me out again then I wouldn't have to turn him down or matter how much it hurt him.

After we paid or Elena paid for the dress and a few other pieces of clothing, we walked over to McDonalds to eat. Hardly anybody was in the restaurants so we decided to eat inside. Elena ordered a chicken legend with twelve chicken nuggets, a mcflurry and a diet coke, and I ordered a box of twenty chicken nuggets and a diet coke.

I didn't think that Elena would have ordered so much since she was at least five stone. But then again she always had been a heavy eater but somehow she ever gained much fat form the food. We talked mostly about school and some of the local gossip. Usually I never did like getting involved when it came to rumours, but I'd become more curious since I'd moved here.

Boys was the next subject we talked about. I wanted to know more about her and Stefan, how they met, if they fell in love quickly or slowly and such. Elena being such a good friend, didn't ask much about me and Edward just in case I'd get upset.

" So do you find it hard to be dating a…._vampire_." I whispered leaning into her.

" No not really but he could have one eye and knifes for hands and I'd still love him." Elena said with her mouth full taking a long gulp of her coke.

" So you don't think it'd dangerous to be dating a vampire?" I asked thinking back to how Edward used to say that I shouldn't be with him because it was _to_ dangerous.

" No. I think you can love anybody no matter who they are, or what they've done. You can't pick who you love it just…happens. Fate brought you together for a reason and there's nothing you can do about it."

I contemplated Elena's words for a while and found that she spoke the truth. Love is not something you can control or make happen. You can pretend to love someone because you don't want to hurt them. Or because you _love _them but you're not _in_ love with them.

I wasn't sure what love me and Edward shared but I somehow knew that it wasn't _love, _but it was something that I'd cried over and over for many nights. And I still wanted to cry over it now and then. But if he did come back and want me back, then I wouldn't go back to him.

Once me and Elena had finished our meal we both went back to the mini and headed home. Elena had received a phone call which she put on speaker.

" Oh hey Mat what's up!" Elena smiled excitedly. I was a little bit embarrassed since Mat obviously didn't know I was here too.

" Hey Elena sorry to bother you but I didn't know how to contact Bella and I heard that she was staying at your house. So I just wanted to ask if she was free tomorrow night?" Elena nudged me and I blushed.

" Yeah she's free tomorrow what time will you be picking her up?" Elena was grinning from ear to ear. There was a short pause after Mat said anything else.

" Ummm is five okay?"

" Yeah five is perfect! She can't wait for the date by the way!" Elena smirked while I turned to the window and covered my face with my hands.

" Okay well see ya." I could tell that Mat was just as embarrassed as I was by his voice.

Elena ended the call and laughed uncontrollable the rest of the way home. I blushed and hide my face from her until we pulled up to the house. I turned to her just after she had took the keys out of the ignition.

" You know I hate you right." I joked still blushing.

" Awww is Bella embarrassed." Elena half laughed half mocked.

I rolled my eyes as we went inside the house. Jeremy was sitting on the couch playing call of duty 4 on the wii. Making grunting noises every time he shot something or someone.

" Jeremy, are you playing a game or are you having an orgasm?" I teased as I hung my coat over the stair banister.

Jeremy looked up from his game with wide eyes and ducked his head down blushing. I laughed and sat down beside him while Elena checked the phone for any missed calls. Are was two missed calls from Stefan and one from Mat.

" Oh yeah Elena Stefan called asking for him and Damon to come over. So I told him and Damon to, come round when you guys came home. Sooo they'll be here in about twenty seconds or so." and fifteen seconds later Damon was sitting in the single seat in the corner and Stefan was standing next to Elena and gave her a quick but passionate kiss, that made Damon gag a little.

" Oh come on you two. Either get a room or get out." Damon said in disgust pointing to the door. Elena rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jeremy, and Stefan stayed standing and wrapped his arms around Elena's neck.

" Oh come Damon don't be such a spoiled sport." I smiled innocently at him.

He looked at me blankly for a moment making me feel a strange fuzzy inside my stomach. I tried to ignore it but the feeling started to grow more intense and more…wanting.

We all talked for a long time and every time Damon looked at me or talked to me, the feeling in my stomach would come back. I didn't know what is was but what I did know was that it was to do with Damon. It got _so_ strong that it was actually becoming painful and made me feel a little sick.

I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm down my stomach. But it didn't help for long since Damon followed me into the kitchen as well. He stood across from me leaning against the fridge watching me for behind.

" So I heard your going on a date. Who with?" I turned to him to see him slowly walking towards me. My mouth went dry and my throat closed up.

" M-Mat." I managed to get out, I cleared my throat so I could speak clearly again. " What does it matter to you?" I watched his face closely to see him smirk at me. He was five steps away from me now just close enough to touch me if I stayed still.

" I just wanted to make sure you know how worthless he is, and how he doesn't deserve your company." two steps closer.

My heart was pounding like a drum beating a thousand times quicker than it should. My hands were getting sweating and were starting to shake a little. The fuzzy feeling in my stomach was still there only strong this time. But I had to stand my grounds.

" You don't know that he's worthless. You and I have only met just _two_ days ago, how would you know who doesn't and does deserve my company." he thought that over for five seconds.

" Well your going on a date with the guy and you only met him yesterday." his voice was cold and harsh.

I was silent. He was right, I _had_ only met him yesterday. But he have no right to tell me what I should and should not do. He didn't own me.

" Well it's already done! Why do you care anyway?" Our faces were now five inches part, I couldn't help but every once and a while have a quick glance at his lips.

He stared into my eyes and leaned in closer. I thought for a moment that he was going to kiss me. And I actually wanted him to. But I didn't move any closer. He raised his hand up towards my face and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand moved slowly down my shoulder and down to the middle of my chest were my heart was. He placed his hand there for what seemed like forever and moved in closer until our lips were just two inches apart.

His surprisingly warm breath blew onto my face making my heart stop for a second. I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to feel his lips against mine and his hand against my cheek. But I was too dazed to even move.

" What do you think?" he whispered into my face.

He then walked away from me and went out the front door, leaving me confused and alone in the kitchen. I stood there dumfounded not knowing what to do or where to go. I instantly missed his soft touch, his warm breath and his dark deep eyes.

Once I was thinking straight again I looked around and decided to go up stairs to my room. I walked as fast as I could without running ignoring the confused stares of Jeremy and Elena. But Stefan's face was blank as usual, then I remembered he'd probably heard every word.

Once I was inside my room I slammed the room and locked it not wanting to be disturbed. I stared out my window trying to make sense of what happened downstairs with Damon. I was just _so_ confused.

I lad down on my bed and tried to get to sleep by singing a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was younger to help me sleep.

" **Every night in my dreams **

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you go on**

**Far across the distance **

**And spaces between us **

**You have come to show you go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart and**

**My heart will go on and on**

**Love can touch just one time**

**And last for a life time **

**And never let go till **

**We're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always**

**Go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door **

**And you're here in my heart and **

**My heart will go on and on**

**You're here, there's nothing I fear**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart and **

**My heart will go on and on**

At the end of the song I had just drifted to sleep with one single tear slowly falling down my cheek.

**( There you go guys! I hope you liked this chapter I personally thought it was a little bit sad but oh well. Here's a little fun fact about this chapter the lullaby that Bella's mom used to sing for her was the song that my mom used to sing to me when I had trouble sleeping. And it still works. Anyway please review and I'll update as soon as I can! Bye! Xxxx) **


	12. Chapter 10

**( Hi guys! I am sooo sorry for not updating for almost two **_**months**_**! When I realised how long it had been I was physically facepalming myself over and over. I wasn't to sure on how I should continue the story but I've tried my best. So here we go! Sorry for the short chapter Xxx ) **

Hated

**( Damon's pov) **

"_Stupid fucking _Mat" I thought over and over in my head as I ran at top speed back to my house. It was taking all it had in me to not find Mat and squish him like the bug he is. Once I was inside the house I slammed the door with all my strength making the frame of the door shake violently, but I didn't care.

My muscles tightened, my hands clenched so tightly had if I was human I would have screamed in pain. For _so_ many years my heart hasn't felt anything but hate and anger. But now every emotion that I'd refused to let myself feel came down on me like a ton of bricks. Jealousy, sadness, hurt and even…love.

I didn't understand how beautiful, kind, sweet Bella would pick someone like _Mat_ over me. My brain pounded against my skull, my hands pulled at my hair, and in my jealous rage I punched my fist through the glass window creating a giant hole.

I stared wide eyed at my glass covered hand in horror. " Of course she would pick someone like Mat over me. I'm a monster." I told myself in disgust shaking my head slowly.

I could feel the tears nipping at my eyes but I held them back as hard as I could. I honestly hated being a vampire even though I'd said time and time again that I'd rather die than be human.

Even though I knew that I probably shouldn't I was going to follow Bella on her date for two reasons, one I wasn't going to let Mat lay one finger on Bella unless she asked him to, and two I think that I may be falling in love with Bella Swan.

**( Bella's pov)**

I _hated _that this day had come. I _hated_ that I was going on a date with Mat today. I _hated _that I never thought things through like a normal person. Lets just say that I _hated_ myself period.

I was still confused after what happened last night but I also knew that Damon was right about everything.

" Bella! Hurry up! Your make-up won't do itself!" Elena shouted from her room. I smirked and threw on a pair of black joggers and a plain black t-shirt

When I walked into her room Jeremy was sitting on Elena's bed flipping through a sports magazine, with thousands of different brushes and little gadgets laying all over the place. Jeremy looked up from his magazine and smiled evilly at me making me feel a little bit more nervous.

" Should I be worried?" I asked unsurely. Jeremy snorted, got up and wrapped one arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way.

" Let's just say that you wouldn't recognise yourself when she's done with you." I snorted and slapped his arm playfully. And as if on cue Elena walked in carrying a basket full of different types of make-up.

Elena smiled enthusiastically at me and sat me down in front of her dressing table. " Don't worry Bella, Jeremy's just trying to scare you." Elena said as she pulled my hair into a tight pony tail. I laughed half-heartedly and Elena started on my make-up.

**( Jeremy's pov) **

I couldn't help but smile like a goof while Elena worked on Bella. Bella's face was just too priceless. Elena paid attention to every single detail of Bella's face before she started on the make-up. If only I had a video camera.

I wasn't too excited about Bella's date with Mat. Not that I had any feels towards Bella in a romantic way, I was just a little bit worried if he hurt her. I didn't like it when Bella or Elena was in any pain, emotionally or physically. But can you really blame me with all the trouble that has happened while Bella was away. Thank god there hadn't been anymore drama episodes lately.

Though something odd was going on with Damon and Bella. Elena hadn't noticed and I'm not too sure about Stefan, but I knew something was going on between them. I just wasn't sure what it was.

( Four hours later…)

After four _long_ and boring hours Bella's make-up, hair and clothes were finally done. Her lips were red and shinny, around her eyes was brown eye shadow, her eye lashes were dark and extremely long, her hair was pulled into a neat bun with some strains of hair falling gently around her face. She looked like a completely different person…she looked like an angel.

" Are you sure about this Elena? I don't want to go looking like a fruit tart." Bella said as she looked at herself in the mirror. I laughed as I walked up to Bella and placed my hand gently on her shoulder.

" Awww Bells don't say that. You look better than a fruit tart." I laughed as she groaned and brushed my hand off of her.

" Your not helping" Elena sang as she put away some of the used make-up.

You could totally see how nervous Bella was no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Her hands were slightly shaking and you could faintly see tiny beads of sweat on her forehead. Elena sighed, picked up a piece of tissue and dabbed gently at Bella's forehead.

" Look Bella, you need to stop shaking before you bring the house down! I know it's a date and its natural to be nervous but its _Mat_ and you didn't even want to go on the date in the first place, so what is there to be nervous about?" Elena said firmly as she walked Bella downstairs. Bella frowned to herself and sighed, shaking her head.

" I don't know what I'm so nervous about. I guess since I don't _really _want to go on the date. I must be worried in case Mat tries to pull something. Like, puts his arm around me during the movie, or tries to hold my hand or…or tries to _kiss _me or something." Bella screeched.

Me and Elena looked at each other worriedly of a moment and looked back at Bella. Elena put her arm around Bella comfortingly as I made sure Bella was standing steady enough.

" Bells if something like that happens, then you just have to let him down gently or… you can just call me and I'll come running with my shot gun heavy loaded." I joked. Bella laughed and put her free arm around my waist and hugged me tightly.

" Thanks Jer." Bella whispered softly to me.

" Your welcome Bells." I whispered back.

After that the door bell rang making us all jump in surprise. We all gave Bella one last hug before she went to answer the door.

" Hey Bella. Wow you look beautiful!" Mat said from outside.

"Thanks" Bella's lips turned into a small smile.

Just before Bella walked out of the door me and Elena both shouted "bye" and "have fun". The moment Bella was out the door silence filled the air. We both sat down wordlessly on the sofa and turned the T.V on. " Bella will be alright" a voice in my head shouted.

It was probably right… I hope.

**( Alright there we go. Personally I thought it sucked but who cares. Again sorry for not updating sooner I don't really have an explanation for it. Oh yeah and compulsion does NOT work on Bella. Okay so I promise that I'll update sooner next time and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Xxxx ) **


	13. Chapter 11

**( Hey guys! Well thank god that springs finally here, I think I've seen enough snow and ice to last me a bloody life time! But even though I'm happy to have spring here I can't help but wish that it was October. Why you may ask… because Halloween is in October and Halloween is my favourite holiday. Big cheer for Halloween! Anyways question time! What is you favourite holiday? Ok random lol. Anyway here's the next chapter for ya! Xx) **

Closer

**( Bella's pov)**

" Come on Bella… you can do this" I repeated in my head over and over as me and Matt walked into some fancy restaurant. I was not enjoying myself one bit were as Matt on the other hand was beaming like a kid in a candy store.

The restaurant itself wasn't anything special. Just a couple of tables with chairs and snobby kids with lots of money talking as loudly as they could. Matt and I sat down at a table near the window away from everybody else. I took a look at the menu and gasped. The prices were huge! I mean 55 dollars for a burger and fries? Seriously!

" Pick whatever you like." Matt said as I put down the menu and looked at him weirdly. " My treat" he winked at me from across the table.

I blinked in shock but before I could reply I saw a black raven staring at us like a hock. Its dark black eyes burned into mine making it seem familiar some how. It reminded me of Damon…

Woah woah woah woah woah! Were did _that _come from? It reminds me of Damon? What happened to it reminds me of Edward?

I jumped slightly when I felt Matt put his hand on mine, I looked up and Matt's expression was concerned and slightly worried. " Are you okay?"

I pulled my hand out of his grip and forced myself to smile. " Yeah I'm fine." he nodded obliviously not believing me.

Just then the waitress came to our table asking for our order. She was very pretty, she had browny red wavy hair which ran down to the middle of her back, warm chocolate eyes that sparkled in the light and lovely clear pale skin. She smiled at Matt with white pearly teeth.

I didn't feel any jealously towards the gesture simply because I didn't feel anything for Matt other than friendship. Unlike the time that I went to that restaurant with Ed- OH SHUT IT!

" So what would you like?" said the waitress whose name tag read Lucy.

" Umm I'll have the…salad with a diet coke please." I said as I gave her my menu back. Matt looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged. Matt then ordered the same as me and we both fell silent.

The whole time in the restaurant we didn't say a word to each other probably because we didn't know what to say. When it came to paying for the food we both had a bit of an argument over who should pay. But just to end it I let Matt pay and we left for the cinema.

After an awkward ten minute drive we arrived at the cinema. The building was large almost the size of two football stadiums, the outside walls were a lined with dark brown bricks and there was a bright billboard with the words TWILIGHT ECLIPSE NOW SHOWING on it.

Matt took me over to the ticket booth and bought us two tickets for twilight eclipse. We then got a medium sized popcorn to share and a small diet coke each.

Inside was packed with lots of screaming little fan girls and the few miserable looking guys. Matt and I decided to sit at the very top row since there was less people sitting there. Just when we sat down the lights went down and the advisers came on. While we watched the screen I suddenly felt like I was being watched by something or…someone.

I ignored it though. It was probably me just being my stupid old self.

After going through the torment of the ever lasting advisers the movie finally began. The movie wasn't so bad, it was mostly about some totally helpless girl falling in love with a dangerous guy but she was also in love with her best friend. So she had to choose between them and lots of other stuff happens.

During the movie Matt made at least five different moves on me. First there was trying to hold my hand, then there was reaching for the popcorn that the same time as me, next was doing that lame yawn then stretch thing, then wiping his finger tips across my cheek saying that there was an eyelash and finally reaching over to our jackets next to me to 'grab' his phone. And eventually it just got too much so I excused myself to the bathroom and went and stood outside to calm myself down.

It was quite dark outside but it was still light enough for me to see what was going on around me. The light cool breeze in the wind made shivers run down my spine. I looked around feeling like I was being watched again. There wasn't many people around me which wasn't very calming. I tugged on to my long black jacket and draped it over my shoulders as if it would protect me in someway.

It was too quiet for my liking, it made me feel uneasy like something bad was going to happen. I knew I was being silly but I just couldn't help it. I looked around again feeling a bit more calmer than before so I began to walk back inside and return to Matt, when I heard something smash suddenly that made me turn around so quick it almost knocked me off my feet.

I looked over to a dark alley were the crashing sound had come from. My curiosity got the better of me so I walked over slowly to get a better look. I peered into the alley to see a black cat next to a knocked over trash can. I sighed in relief and looked over to the cat. The cat looked over to me and hissed suddenly looking at something behind my back.

" You do know that it's dangerous for a fine thing like you to be all alone in a dark alley."

I turned around about to hit whoever that was standing behind me but stopped when I saw…

**( Damon's pov )**

The whole night had been torture for me to see Bella going on a date with a other guy. Especially _Matt_.

Bella looked like an absolute angel. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with curly strands left out of the bun, she had a small amount of make-up on that flattered her greatly and she was wearing a tight red dress that was up to her knees. Oh that dress! That dress showed off her curves beautifully! God if only I could just- okay snap out of it and focus!

Bella and Matt had just went inside the movie theatre to see some movie called twilight eclipse. Huh what a stupid name for a vampire movie. I mean Underworld and Blade yes but… twilight? Doesn't sound very vampirey to me.

I ran quickly at vampire speed around the back, went through the fire exit door and ran into the screen door that had twilight eclipse written on it. Once inside I looked over to see Bella on the top row next to Matt, looking annoyed while watching the advisors.

I laughed quietly to myself as I sneaked over to a dark corner that put me in the view of Bella. I watched her intensely. I started to wonder if she felt like someone was watching her. I would worry if she didn't I mean a very dark highly dangerous guy is sitting in a dark corner watching her like a pervert. I smirked at myself I probably did look like a perv with the way I'm acting.

I snapped out of my daze when I saw Mat try and hold Bella's hand. Jealously yet again overtook my body but I fought against it. Mat was very persistent. He had tried at least five different moves on Bella and the movie had just bloody started!

I was raging with jealousy like last night though I wasn't as bad as before since Bella hadn't let him get any furrier than trying. Huh I wonder what she'd do if I made a move on her like that?

I looked up again and saw Bella getting up and saying something like she needed to use the restroom or something. Before Bella had left she had grabbed her jacket. Yeah right going to the bathroom with your jacket. Oh pleasee.

I rushed after Bella and found her outside looking inside a dark alley. I shook my head at her when will she ever learn. I walked up behind her being as quiet as possible until a cat that was in the alley hissed at me and ran off.

I leaned in a bit closer to Bella inhaling the heavenly smell of lavender perfume coming from her skin.

" You know that it's dangerous for a fine thing like you to be all alone in a dark alley."

Bella wheeled around, her hand ready to strike but then stopped herself when she saw me. I smirked at her as she looked at me in confusion. Suddenly she glared at her and folded her arms against her chest.

" What are you doing there?" she asked a little bit annoyed. I smiled at her getting a heavenly blush in return and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

" Well I was just walking by thinking about seeing a movie when I saw a lovely girl in a very tight red dress. So I just had to introduce myself. I'm Damon Salvatore." I held my hand out mockingly.

Bella blushed again and rolled her eyes at me. I let my hand drop but didn't take my eyes off of her. " Damon" she says sounding as if she was in pain.

" Yes?" she looked up into my eyes, desire and love filled in hers. I slowly brought my hand up to her cheek and cupped it. She was so warm even when the air was cold. Bella sighed her warm breath blew onto my face, her eyes fluttered shut and to my great happiness she leaned in closer, our foreheads touched lightly.

Bella opens her eyes and stares into mine. I glance down longingly at red full lips. I look back into her eyes, their practically begging me to kiss her. A warm fuzzy feeling fills my body. I just didn't have the strength to hold back my desires back anymore.

I lean in closer to Bella, I feel her hand run up my back an electric spark runs up my spine and with that I pull her face to mine. The air is filled with warmth and heat as we kiss passionately. Our passion was so strong that I thought that the world was going to shatter into a million little pieces. Which I wouldn't have minded I could have died

happy right there and then. Yes you heard Damon Salvatore is finally happy.

**( Kay guys sorry for getting you waiting you know it's just school work and your social life really does take up a lot of your time. Well I hope you enjoyed the kiss I do feel proud about it so let me hear your thoughts. I'll update as soon as I can just be patient. Xxx) **


	14. Chapter 12

**( Hellooo people of fanfiction! Again sorry for the late update but fanfiction wasn't letting me up load the next chapter. Okay random question time yet again! What's your two favourite movie? Mines is…Alice in Wonderland and Nightmare Before Christmas! (sigh) One of these days I'll put something important in my status lol. Anyway there we go. Xxx) **

First Time 

Kissing Damon under the bright and mysterious moon brought a relief so great that I can't even summon it up into words. But what I do know was that I'd never been kissed this way since…well actually I'd _never _been kissed this way at all. The kiss was soo passionate and needful. It felt almost as if I could feel the want and love practically flowing out of Damon.

I'd never felt so wonderful in ages! So wonderful in fact that I never wanted to stop. Like I wasn't in control of my actions but I didn't care. Lust and need over powdered my body to the point that I was actually shaking all over. My hands that were up in his soft and smooth hair were clenched into fists pulling him closer.

Our tongues were dancing together in a fiery rhythm making the air hot and intense. The feeling of our bodies pressed together was indescribable. I could think up no wrong reason of why we shouldn't be kissing because the fact is that…it just felt _so _right!

But all of a sudden Damon pulled back to the point that our foreheads were touching. His eyes were shut and his muscles clenched so tightly it looked almost as if he was about to explode. His nostrils flared as he sucked in a deep breath through the nose.

" What is it?" I whispered worried that I had done something wrong. Damon let go of my face and wound his arms around my waist tightly as if he was afraid that I'd vanish at any moment.

" Matt's coming." His voice was strained with anger and hatred. " I can take you away with me if you want to…or I can let you go."

I knew actually what I wanted, no matter how much pity I felt for Matt where Damon was going I was going to no questions asked. I stretched on my tip toes and wound my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. " Take me with you."

Damon's eyes went wide for a split second in disbelief and then his whole face broke out into a smile. I couldn't help but return the smile and tighten my hold on him. Damon swiftly picked me up bridal style and just before he broke off into a lighting fast speed, he said with a smirk " Hold on tight." And we took off into the night.

**The next day**

**Jeremy's pov**

Me, Stefan and Elena were worried sick about Bella. She hadn't been home all night we had even stayed up until we conked out around about three in the morning waiting for her. It was now eleven o'clock and we had just woken up with still no sign of Bella. We had called everybody, Matt said that Bella had went outside the movie theatre to get some air but afterwards he couldn't find her, Bonnie said that she was working on trying to find her through witch craft, Caroline was out searching for her and Damon's phone was turned off. We had decided that if we hadn't heard from anybody by noon we would call the police.

So now Stefan, Elena and me were sitting around the coffee table in the living room with the phone on the table, anxiously waiting for some news on Bella. Stefan was sitting next to Elena with his arm draped around her neck and whispering words of comfort into her ear, while Elena was shaking slightly staring at the phone ready to jump at it the moment it rang.

I could probably guess what she was thinking probably along the lines of. Is Bella ok? Why hasn't she called yet? Has someone kidnapped her? If this is some joke I'm going to kill her. How could she do this to me! Or maybe she was just chanting in her head, please ring, please ring, pleaseeeeee ring, OH why wont you ring!

Or maybe that's just what I'm thinking right now. At first when Bella hadn't come home I assumed that Matt had done some to her. And ohhhhh god was I angry. Angry enough to almost go out searching of Matt and drive a steak through his heart. But of course after I saw how upset Elena was getting I decided against it. Huh that would have probably back fired. The sound of the phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality. And just as I thought Elena sprang forward and pressed the accept button within seconds.

" Hello." Elena practically shouted into the phone speaker. There was a moment of silence before Elena asked why hadn't they called earlier.

" Who is it?" I asked trying to get a glimpse of the caller I.D. Elena covered the speaker of a second and whispered " Bella."

Relief passed through my body and all the worry quickly vanished. But I still needed to hear her voice say that she was okay. I tried to get the phone out of Elena's hand but she's stronger than she looks. After a while of trying to get the phone I eventually gave up and sat next to Stefan on the couch, folded my arms across my chest and pouted.

Stefan smirked and patted my shoulder in a brotherly way. Elena went into the kitchen anxiously demanding for more information about where Bella had been, who she had been with, if she was hurt and such and such. Me and Stefan chatted for about 15 minutes until Elena came in with her usual cheery smile on her face.

It was good to see her smile again, I mean with all of those hours seeing her shaking and looking so close to tears and all. Elena sat down on the single armchair and looking at me and Stefan still smiling. " What?" I asked unable to resist returning the smile.

" Bella's okay." her smile widened. " and she's coming home soon."

" How soon is soon?" I asked unsatisfied. Elena smiled slyly which made me wonder what had been said between her and Bella while Elena was through in the kitchen. They could have been talking about anything but it was all a blear to me. Elena and Bella are very complicated females you never know what their gonna do next.

Elena got up from her seat, stretched her arms out and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She then looked down at the screen for a second then looked up at me smiling. Then she gave both Stefan and me a quick hug. And while she hugged me Elena whispered while stroking my hair " soon."

Elena pulled away and exited the room dialling somebody's number . Yep Elena is defiantly one complicated creature. There is to her than meets the eye.

**Bella's pov **

Last night had been one of the most amazing nights I'd had in my entire life! Right now I was laying in _Damon's_ bed staring at the ceiling with a sleeping Damon by my side. I bit my lip to contain my squeal of joy and giddiness inside of me. And I know what your thinking and yes, yes we did do it. And I'm glad, yep I am glad that we did.

It was funny really that a day that started out so badly suddenly turned around so quickly. I mean if Damon hadn't found me standing outside the theatre then Matt would have probably ended up doing some that he would have regretted. And then we would have had to go through the awkward I said yes to going out because… with you speech. Then I would have told Elena what a creep he had be- oh shit.

I sudden thought of Elena reminded me that I hadn't been home last night. And knowing Elena she would be over the top with worry. I really have got to call her before she has a heart attack. While I was worrying about Elena I threw the covers off of me and searched around for something to hide my umm privates. And after looking around for a bit I tossed on Damon's shirt that had been laying on the floor beside some over pieces of clothing.

I very quietly made my way to the bathroom trying not to wake up Damon. And thankfully I did manage to do so with only one or two groans from Damon. Quickly I dialled Elena's number and sat down on the toilet seat just in time for Elena to answer within the first ring.

" Hello." Elena almost shouted right into my ear. I instantly felt bad for Elena she'd probably been sitting by the phone all night waiting for a call about me.

" Hi Elena. It's Bella. Look I'm so sorry that I didn't come home last night I just kind of…forgot." I said hoping that my voice didn't give away too much. Elena asked demandingly why I hadn't called earlier. When I was about to explain I heard Elena and someone on the other side speak a bit, so I waited quietly for them to stop talking.

After about two minutes Elena and whoever she was speaking to stopped and it was my turn to talk. " Sorry Elena but I sort of got a bit preoccupied with something." or should I say someone. " I know that I should have remembered how worried you and the others can get. So I'm sorry and I hope that I can somehow make it up to you."

There was a very brief silence before Elena finally said. " Well yes, yes I was worried about you. We all were worried to the point that we didn't sleep until three in the morning. But…at least your safe and alive. By the way who were you with cos Matt had no idea where you went off to."

Damn it I was hoping that she wouldn't ask that question. Okay come Bella think up a lie quick! Oh great I've been lying about you know who with no problem at all and when I really need to lie about something I can't think of anything. " Ummm actually Damon came and found me." I probably shouldn't have told her the truth but if you knew Elena then you would know that she can tell if your lying as easy as 1 2 3. Again Elena was silent before asking slowly " So your…with Damon?"

" Umm sorta. Ok just don't freak out Elena but…we kinda…sorta you know umm." My mouth went dry and my mind went blank to the point that all that came out of my mouth was shuttered words. Well you can't really even call them words just a whole bunch of ums.

" Bella!" Elena's voice stopped me babbling like an idiot. " Take a deep breath and just sip it out." So I did, feeling more relaxed than before I built up the courage I needed and spoke as calmly as I could. " We did it."

" You did what?" Elena sounded as if she was about to drop dead. " Are you saying what I think your saying or are you saying something completely different?" she spoke in a high pitched and rushed voice. Even though I felt bad for causing Elena so much panic I couldn't help but feel relieved to get the words out of my mouth.

" Well…it depends if what you think I'm saying involves a bed, sheets and pillows." I said as carefully as possible. Elena was silent and all you could hear was her quickened breath. But I knew actually what Elena was about to do… scream. " Please don't freak out!" I shouted without thinking hoping that I'd stopped her from destroying my ear drums.

Sure enough Elena was silent for a long time while I guess she was pulling herself together. I waited patiently for any sign that she was about to freak out again but thankfully, she didn't this time.

" Look." I said as firmly but gently as I could. " I really like him so you can make your judgements, tell me how dangerous this is and how I shouldn't be around him. But it won't change anything, it doesn't matter to me what he is, how he acts sometimes it doesn't even matter to me if he's three hundred years old! All that matters to me is that I like him, I _really _like him…and I think he likes me too. So Elena please try and be happy for me cos I don't want this to be awkward."

After one minute of not saying anything Elena finally spoke up. " Okay. I will try and be happy for you. But I'm not so sure about Damon. I mean you've been through so much pain and heartbreak I just don't want to see you go through that again." I suddenly felt like I wanted to hug her and if I was with her right now I probably would have. I smiled to myself thinking of what a good friend Elena was. She was truly the best.

" Thank you Elena. You don't know how much that means to me seriously. I love you Elena. In a friend way of course." Relief came quickly as Elena laughed cheerfully at my statement I couldn't help but laugh along to. And just as I suspected my day was just getting better and better by the moment and no one was going to ruin it.

**( Kay guys that's the chapter over. Personally I think this chapter sucked but I hope you enjoyed it. Pleasee review and let me know what you think of the story so far! Xxxx) **


	15. Chapter 13

**( What up? What up? What up? Oh sorry that's pretty lame. Anyway I've had a couple of people emailing me asking if they could write a scene that they think could have been in my story. Mainly they ask to write about an idea from this story so I'm officially letting you all know that any of you who have asked or have wanted to do so that you have my permission. So now that's out there lets get on with the next chapter! Xxx) **

She's mine now

**( Damon's pov) **

When I opened my eyes the sunshine that peeked through the red curtains was so bright that it made me cover up my eyes with my arm. A groan escaped my lips as I turned over on my other side desperately wanting more sleep to overtake me. After a few mintues I realised that wasn't going to happen anytime soon so I reluctantly sat up rubbing my eyes, trying to waken me up a bit. I sat still thinking about the dream that I'd had last night.

I had dreamt that Bella had stayed over all night and she finally showed me that she loved me just as I love her, with a little more lust than expected. Wink wink. But of course it was a dream that even I knew wouldn't come true. I sighed as I started to get off the bed preparing for yet other boring day, when all of a sudden I felt a silky material under my feet. I looked down in confusion to see a pair of black lacy, knickers laying on the white carpet. Frowning, I bent down and picked them up. At first I didn't reconise the panties until I thought back to my dream and realised that these were the very same pants at Bella had in the dream.

I started to think that maybe, just maybe it might have actually been real and not just a dream. Could it be possible that Bella did actually love me. Or was I just turning more crazier than I used to be. In the bathroom I could hear a muffled voice answering questions that no one had asked. Attack mode on I silently crept over to the door and gently pressed myself on the wall just beside the door but still out of view of whoever was in the bathroom.

The voice stopped and the sound of the intruder moving around the room echoed through the house. I lowered myself into a crouch position about to race in there and grab them by their thoart when suddenly CRASH. The sound came from within the bathroom, frozen like a statue I listened to the sound of hisses and moans of pain. The sound was heartbreaking, like a little girl crying over her favourite doll being broken by her big brother. Usually crying had no affect on me but for some reason all of my body filled with pity for the weeping girl. Slowly I peeked into the room and stopped dead on the spot.

There in front of me stood _Bella_ _Swan_, her face crippled with pain as she whimpered. Spread all over the floor was scattered glass with red liquid dripping on the white carpet. Her body was humched over the sink and blood that shone like rubies dripped down her hand. I made the terrible mistake of unthinkingly gasping at the site of the blood. The scent of Bella's blood was exotic and almost impossible to resist. The inner monster within me trashed against the cage that I'd forced it in. My body tensed as I fought against the urge to get closer to the deadly demon drink. The only thing that kept me fighting was the fact that the girl that I loved was the one bleeding in front of me.

Jerkingly I brought my hand over my mouth desperately trying to block out her sweet smell. As I struggled to keep my control I slowly backed away from the door and unknowingly knocked over a lamp. The lamp smashed into a million tiny pieces followed by a loud crash. When I looked up Bella had weeled around to face me with shock writen all over her face. It was awkward to say the least. Both Bella and I knew that this was definatly a situation that we both desperately wanted to avoid. And what made it even worst for me was the fact that Bella didn't even know that I drank human blood.

" Are you okay?" I asked not daring to get any closer.

Bella looked down at her arm and held her hands up in front of her. " I'm fine honestly. I've been through much worst than this." Bella opened up the the cabinet and moved about the shampoos and products. I watched her curiously wondering what she was looking for. After a few minutes of Bella searching through the cabinet she eventually gave up and turned around to face me.

" Do you have a bandage?" Bella said gesturing to her wound that was still flowing with blood.

" Yes, yes of course." I nodded my head furiously, thinking that I probably looked like a nodding dog that had been thrown against a wall a little too hard.

Without another look I walked over to the bed and took out the first aid kit from under the bed. I layed the box down on the bed, opened it up and pulled out a roll of bandage and a can of wound cleaner. Just incase.

I began to wonder how Bella couldn't figure out that her bleeding would affect me in this way. I mean I am a vampire for Christ's sake! I drink human blood to try and quech an uncontrollable hunger day in and day out! I am the demon that haunts children's nightmares and story books. And sometimes people don't realise how it feels to know that people live in fear of you because of your eating habits. People don't think that we were once human too. We all have had family, friends and the day to day tragedy's that come in this life.

Shaking my head free of my thoughts I walked swiftly back over to Bella holding my breath knowing that if I inhaled I would defiantly loss my control. I handed Bella the roll of bandage and the bottle of wound cleaner and instantly stepped back once she held them in her less bloody hand. Bella gave me a look of confusion but shrugged it off and started to wind the bandage around the wound. My chest had become unbearably tight reminding me that even through I didn't need air, my body still felt more controllable with the air in my body.

I mentally sighed and decided that if I was to be with Bella I would have to get used to not breathing. Even her scent drove me mad sometimes and half of the time it didn't invole her bloods exotic aroma.

" You okay?" I looked up to see Bella standing in front of me looking at me in worry. I glanced down at her arm that was cover in a thick layer of bandage. Greatfully I inhaled through my nose and instantly calmed down.

" Don't worry about me I'm fine." I reassured her with my usual cooked smile. Bella smiled back happy that I was okay.

Now that the whole drama thing was over I let my eyes travel down her body. I was surprised to see Bella wearing my t-shirt from last night and I was even more surprised to find how sexy she looked. The shirt came down to the beginning of her cleamy thigh showing of her shapely legs. Her hair was messy but instead of looking dirty it gave her a wild and fiesty look. Just looking at her made me want to pull her back into bed but I didn't because I knew that I'd never let her go if I did.

" Well as much as I love the site of you right now I think we'd better get ready for the day." Bella looked down studying herself before looking up at me smiling and nodded in agreement. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a formal white button up and an old pair of black jeans that were way too small for me. Since I didn't have any felmale clothes I figured that Bella would be fine wearing this for the day. I tossed Bella the clothes and she went into the bathroom to change privately. I didn't really understand why she did since I'd pretty much seen every part of her body so it wouldn't really make a difference. But I guess she's still a bit private which I respect.

As I got ready I decided that I wanted to show Bella one of my favourite spots in the whole of Mystic Falls. It was just outside of the town in the middle of the woods and though there wasn't any pathway we wouldn't get lost because of my animal like sense of smell. It was just one of the few perks about being a demon of the night.

The land outside of Mystic Falls didn't have many people around there so we'd have plenty of privatey.**( Wink. Wink)** Plus the land remains to this day untouched so that means that its fill of history that haven't even discovered yet. And since Bella was so in to the vampire thing I had a feeling that she'd get a kick out of it.

Once I had finished buttoning my button up black t-shirt Bella walked in with her new or should I say old substitute clothes on. I'd had worried that the jeans wouldn't have fitted her but instead they looked like they were made for her. She had also tucked the shirt into the jeans making her look like the assistant to the big boss that everyone thought was beautiful but they don't do anything about it because they're afraid that they'll get fired for messing around with her.

Walking over to her I gently kissed her lips while pulling her into my arms. I pulled away eventually remembering that we only really had today to spend together before Bella would have to go back to Elena's and face all of the questions about where she was last night.

" Hey. I have something I wanna show you. It's a place that me and Stefan went to as children when we were still you know…human." I asked hoping that she'd say yes.

Smiling at me she replied " Yes of course. I can't think of anywhere I'd want to be than where you went to as a child."

I smiled back down at her feeling my heart speed up at the thought that I had someone like Bella by my side. And honestly I wouldn't want anybody else but her with me. Bella and I both exited the house after having a very quick breakfast and went inside my black B.M.W and started our journey down to the place of my childhood.

**( Hey guys! Can I just say that I'm sooo sorry for not updating sooner I'm just going through a hard time because I'm moving to another school blah, blah, blah. So it's hard with friends and stuff like that anyway on a lighter note I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. But before I go I just wanted to ask if you guys would maybe have a look at my new story Weirdos in Wonderland! It's pretty random but I'm writing it with my friend Rachel which I've NEVER done before, so if you guys are interested please have a look and I'll try and update faster next time. **

**And before I forget one more question what's our favourite part of the story so far and what are you hoping will happen next? If I get some anwsers I promise that I'll update by the end of this month! Kay bye xxx)**


	16. Chapter 14

**( Good news everyone! Some of you maybe remember that I said that I was moving to another school and that was not really helping me work on this. But since my two mouth at the new school has finished I've finally been able to settle in just fine! I just wanna quickly ( and randomly) give a shout out to the Japanese anime series Ghost Hunt! It is an amazing show you guys and you can watch it on utube in English. Please you guys have to watch it, the first couple of episodes are a little bit scarier than the rest but please check it out. Now that's off my chest lets begin the next chapter. Xxx) **

The Promise That Will Be Kept

**( Bella's pov) **

The ride to Damon's place from his human years was just a mere fifteen miles away from the Salvatore's home. Or at least that's what Damon told me once we'd pulled out of the drive way. Like Mr love ya then leave ya, Damon was a very fast driver but not as fast as _he_ was. Damon stayed about the speed of sixty which wasn't that bad saying that the speed limit was forty-five.

" So what was it like?" I asked staring out of the window and looking into a huge patch of trees. Damon glanced at me and furrowed his brow before turning his attention back to the road. " What was what like?"

" You know. What was it like in 1864?" I turned myself around looking at Damon, giving him my full attention. Damon didn't respond right away he only stared at the road as if looking for the words in his head. He glanced at me studying me for a moment before beginning.

" It wasn't anything special. Just a whole load of snobs and puffy dress. There was a lot of deaths. Mostly because American was only beginning to discover the wonders of medicine and for other reasons." Damon stopped for a second to make a slurping noise making me know that the ' other reasons' were because of the vampires back then. " It was the only time really that the Salvatore brothers got along…kind of sucks don't you think? The only time that the two famous brothers got along was just before they were ripped apart by a woman."

At the mention of another female a spark of jealousy came over me but it also brought sadness at his choice of words. I wondered who this woman that had ripped Damon and Stefan apart was. But did I dare ask…

" Who was the woman?" You bet I dared. Damon tensed but somehow he knew it was coming. If he wanted me to know his past and possibly be in his future then he'd better be prepared of a lot of questions. Damon's lips pushed out slightly and he breathed in deeply. His eyes started to cloud a little which really did kinda creep me out but I decided not to show it.

" Her name was Katherine Pierce. But her real name was Katerina Petrova. She stayed in our home while she stayed in Mystic Falls since she had no where else to go. She was a vampire as you'd expect and she compelled both Stefan and me to believe that we loved her. That brought us to hate each other. We both wanted Katherine to ourselves but she wasn't ours to take. The more we fought about it the more our love grew for her. But it wouldn't work out since our father along with many other men were vampire hunters." My eyes widened at this point. " So one night the whole town started this search for the vampires and guess just who they found."

" Katherine." I answered quietly. Damon nodded refusing to look at me which I would of fixed if he wasn't driving right now. It made my heartache for him knowing that he loved this woman and though I was no physic, I had a feeling this story didn't have a happy ending for him and his brother.

" Yes. They did find Katherine along with all 27 of her vampire friends. Once they'd found them all they took them to a church not far from here, and put the church on fire. The vampires were all burned to ash's ." I was about to say that I was sorry for him but he interrupted me, knowing exactly what I was about to say. " No need to apologise Bella. The bitch didn't even go in the church. It turns out that she had planned the whole thing out just to fake her own death. She didn't even feel guilty about it. " At first I was shocked then upset and then, angry. How could she? Sending her own friends to death just to fake her own.

" As you could of imagined once both Stefan and I knew what would happen to her, we raced off to try and save her. We found her in a carriage unable to move because of the vervian. **( Bella knows what vervian is)** We broke down the door and lifted her out and we'd just started to untie her when I was shot in the chest three times." I gasped at the new information. " Along with Stefan. But I had Katherine's blood in my system so I knew my fate already but I was worried because Stefan had none in his system. But lucky old Stefan got saved by Katherine once she was able to move again. So that's really all there is to it. She loved Stefan and just used me as a play toy."

I sat in the leather seat in shock. My heart felt like it had been stabbed with a needle 100 times over. Of all the vampire crossing stories I knew Damon's was definitely the one that made me feel his pain. I watched Damon for a few moments as his eyes became unclouded and clear again. I waited for his grip on the steering wheel to loosen before placing my hand gently on his, as if the gesture would make a difference.

" I'm sorry." I said gently gazing up into his dark, beautiful eyes. His eyes stared straight into mine almost like he was staring straight into my soul. It made me wonder if he was looking into my soul, what did he see? When you look at yourself you never do see what others see. For example, when I see myself in the mirror I just see an ordinary person. With hardly anything special about them but others, mainly my friends and family see something more. And with the way Damon was looking at me right now I'd say that he saw something much more than an ordinary girl.

I smiled up at him and leaded forward to give him a peck on the cheek but Damon wanted more than just the cheek. So he turned his head and captured my lips in a tender kiss instead. The kiss made me melt and a familiar warmth grew in my stomach. But the kiss was brief as it would have to be when the other person is driving. Smirking Damon pulled away turning his eyes back to the road. The smile didn't leave his lips the rest of the drive until he brought the car to a gentle stop on the side of the road.

Damon got out of the car swiftly while I remained in the car, staring at the woods surrounding the road. Slowly I unbuckled my seatbelt still staring outside of the car. This was very familiar to when me and you know who went to the meadow as a `romance outing`. I hope that just because the situation is similar that the ending won't be the same. I turned to open up the door only to see the door already open and Damon holding the door open for me.

" After you ma`lady." his voice was filled with sarcasm and playful teasing. I smiled up at him, slid out of the car and did a little cerise to him. He smirked and held his arm out to me and I instantly hooked my arm around his. Without turning Damon raised his arm up, his car keys in his hand and clicked the car to lock mode and then pulled me forward to start our walk.

**( Jeremy's pov) **

God where is Bella? Why hasn't she called me yet and why do I feel like Elena's keeping something from me? Ever since we got that call from Bella she's been acting strange. I mean first it was her reaction when I asked when Bella was coming home and now, whenever I ask her again she just giggles and says " Don't worry. She's fine." But how can I not worry and her not telling me sure doesn't help! What could be so bad that she wasn't telling me.

Stefan didn't seem as worried as I was but then again Elena did take him out of the room for a minute. And when he came back he was much more silent than before he'd left. He seemed like he was focusing on something or thinking about something important. I did try and take my mind off of things by playing on my Xbox but that only helped for a couple of minutes before I was worrying again. I hated being left in the dark for no reason at all and I also hate it when Elena thinks that I shouldn't know about stuff when I can totally handle it. I wasn't her little brother anymore I can handle whatever she'll throw at me just fine.

I had texted Matt at least twenty times to try and tell him that Bella's disappearance was nothing to do with him. He was just as worried as the rest of us and for some reason he wouldn't quit asking where she was. I felt bad for the guy. He didn't know that Bella only went out with him to be nice so of course he'd be upset. Though I was on Bella's side when it came to dating Matt, I did think that her just leaving him was a bit harsh. Hopefully they could sort things out and agree to be friends from now on. I could honestly only see Matt and Bella being friends. I don't have any reasons why that is I just…couldn't.

Elena had phoned everyone that had been looking for Bella to tell them that Bella was fine and they could stop looking. Caroline, Matt and Bonnie were coming over later just to make sure that Bella was okay. It would be nice to see them, they hadn't been over in a while so we could talk about more than just human stuff for once. It had been a few mouths since Caroline had become an official member at vamp camp. She hasn't killed anybody in a while so I think she's doing good. Bonnie is also doing good. She's learned a lot more about being a witch and how to control her powers now.

I hope Bella's okay and that she'll be home sooner or later. I do hope she'll come sooner than later, I don't think my mind can take much more of this.

" Jeremy! Could you come upstairs and help me find a movie to watch for when Bonnie, Matt and Caroline get here?" Elena shouted from the second floor of the house.

I sighed grateful to have something to do to take my mind off of things. I quickly got to my feet and went upstairs to help Elena. Please get home soon Bella I don't know how much I can take!

**( Damon's pov : 3) **

The path ahead of us was nothing more than grass and some very tall oak trees. Since the land hadn't been touched for many years the grass was up to our thighs and crawling with little bugs. Bella didn't seem to be aware that they were there so she wasn't freaking out or anything. My hand was intertwined with Bella's not just because I was leading but also because I didn't want to loss her in the high grass. She did have a habit of falling down a lot so it was probably better that way. We didn't have to worry about any snakes or poisonous animals up here though I was keeping an eye out just in case.

" So what did Katherine look like?" Bella asked after six minutes of working our way through the grass. I had expected her to ask this but I had hoped that she wouldn't. I didn't want to get into the whole doppelganger thing yet. It would probably take quite some time to explain everything along with answering her questions about it. It took me a while to choose my words but eventually I answered palely. " Lets just say that she looked a lot like someone you know okay."

Bella looked a little confused but then nodded like she knew that I didn't want to get into all the details about it, which I didn't. We didn't say much to each other after that which did make me feel a little guilty about answering so bluntly, so every now and then I'd make a little comment about things like the weather etc. The only response I got from Bella was a quick hmm or a low huh. But I did mange to get her to laugh when I asked if she liked the weather though! ( How impressive ) About ten minutes pasted before the conversation started up again.

" So how much further?" Bella's voice sounded tired and by the way her knees were buckling her legs were probably starting to stiffen. I had noticed that about a few miles back that I had to slow the pace down to let Bella catch her breath. I had forgotten that humans weren't as able to walk that long a distance before needing a break. Of course I offered to let her ride on my back and I would run us the rest of the way but she said that she'd be fine and continued on quite the thing.

" It wont be long now." Walking over to Bella I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. " Listen. What do you hear?" Bella's warm, brown eyes closed for a few seconds, then opened again and she shook her head. " I don't hear anything."

Carefully, like I was handling a precious china doll, I pulled her against me and slowly leaned down and placed my head near her throat. ' Thump, thump, thump ' her heart went as I got in closer and whispered into her ear breath fully " Try harder." After a moment of inhaling her scent I stepped back from her, still closely pressed against her only not as hard. Bella stood still focusing on the things around her while looking into my eyes, like there would be a clue to what she was listening for in them. Eventually after a while of silence she answered " Water." I nodded smiling. I didn't think she would be able to hear it since it was about ten miles ahead but once again Bella proved me wrong.

After ten minutes of walking the sound of rushing water had grown from faint to very loud. Up ahead the trail of trees began to separate into a sort of door like entrance. The floor that led up to the entrance was covered in a carpet of leafs almost as if welcoming us in. I looked around to see if Bella had fallen behind again but when I turned there was no sign of her. For a spilt second I started to panic until I heard the sound of footsteps coming from in front of me. I turned around and sighed in relief when I saw Bella standing in the middle of the tree build doorway. Her head was turned to me, her face was practically glowing with happiness as she extended her hand to me.

" Come on slowpoke." Bella said with playful teasing in her voice which made me smile. Quickly after half a second I vampire ran so that I was now standing five steps behind her. Bella had obviously expected me to do that since she was already facing me when I'd stopped behind her. Then I exclaimed my voice coated with sarcasm.

" Like you would win in a race against me. Your not a vampire yet you fragile little human." Bella then smiled slyly and walked up towards me, slowly like a cat on the prowl. Once she was two inches away from my chest she stopped and looked up at me causing my heart to skip a beat, though I chose not to show it. While her fingers ran slowly up my chest while she said.

" So your planning to make me a vampire then huh?" Her voice had two edges. One was a teasing, playful, sarcasm that we usually did and the other had held hope that it was true. Yes I wanted her to be a vampire so that I wouldn't have to keep such a distance because of her blood but on the other hand, I wasn't so sure that she knew what she'd be getting herself into. Once the transformation was complete then there was no going back. She would be a vampire forever and so would I. And for an eighteen year old girl who's only had two serious relationships it was a big commitment. But despite this I kept my composure and smirked at her.

" All good things come to those who wait." Bella's smile stayed in place but somehow it seemed less happy than before. It made me feel like I wanted to kick myself for upsetting her but the feeling quickly pasted when Bella started to walk past me and looked around us in wonder. That I couldn't blame her for because even though I've been here many times before, I still am sometimes surprised of how beautiful the place can be.

**( Bella's pov ) **

Once I'd stopped looking at Damon and actually looked at what was around us. I was shocked…

It was too beautiful for words to even describe. There was a small lake filled with purest, cleanest water I'd ever seen. Just on the edge of the lake was a mini waterfall that led off into the forest in a completely different direction from where we'd came in from. The water was so healthy looking that it looked like you could even drink from it without any problems.

The grass was the greenest colour imaginable, the colour was so intense that it almost made me feel dizzy, but in a good way. It had gotten surprisingly warmer since we'd arrived and now that I looked closer I noticed faint clouds of stream raising up from the water fall as it made contact with the lower level of water. I sighed tiredly before letting myself relax, laying my body down near the edge of the lake sitting with my legs pressed against my stomach, one arm wrapped around my legs while the other lightly moved over the surface of the water. Only the tips of my fingers went near the liquid while the rest of my finger stayed above the water. I wasn't aware that anyone was coming up behind me until two muscular arms appeared and wrapped themselves around my waist. I didn't even need to look up to know it was Damon, I could recognise his touch anywhere.

With no hesitation I let myself melt into his arms lost in his tender embrace. Absentmindedly my eyes closed and my head fell back against his chest, the sound of his heart beating was soothing to a point were I'd almost fallen to sleep. But the brightness of the sunlight made it almost impossible to completely drift off. So after a few minutes of keeping my eyes shut, I slowly opened up my eyes again and stared down at the water that sparkled almost magically under the sun. I then looked down at the arms still wrapped around my waist and I only now did I notice that Damon's skin wasn't sparkling like the Cullen's did. I was confused. Were there different types of vampires? And if so is the transformation into a vampire different or is it the same? Eventually my curiosity got too much for me so I had to ask.

" Damon?" I asked, my voice was proof of the relaxation I felt. His response was a low hmm noise that sent a slight shiver running down my spine. But despite this I tried not to show it as it would show a weakness and I was not weak.

" Why don't you sparkle in the sunlight?" I knew it was a stupid question so when Damon gave out a low chuckle that echoed through out the woods, I wasn't surprised.

" I don't sparkle in the sunlight because my kind of vampires don't. Instead we burn in the light." I turned my head around to look at him suspiciously. We when in sunlight right now and he wasn't burning…at least I think he isn't. Damon looked down at me and flashed his famous crooked smile before continuing.

" Me and Stefan don't burn in the sun because we have a ring." He lifted his finger, showing off the hugest ring I'd ever seen. " You need a witch like Bonnie to make you one of these. If a human wears it then the ring will protect them from a supernatural death cased by someone not human. But their mainly used for protecting vampires from the sun. The rings are kinda big so you don't have to worry about getting one for a while, since your not going to be a vampire for a while." My heart dropped just a little when I heard his words. It made me sad because by the way he said it, it sounded like he didn't want me to become a vampire.

" So does Caroline have one?" I asked quickly to change the subject. Damon looked at me a little surprised by my question. I hadn't actually been told that Caroline was a vampire or not but I'd had this strange feeling when we met each other. It was a feeling that something was different about her. It wasn't the feeling that you get when you walk pass a group of drunk teenagers in the late evening. It was just a suspicion.

" Yes she did. But how did you know that she was a vampire?" Damon questioned curiously. I didn't really want to explain it so I just shrugged and quickly answered with, " Just guessed." Thankfully Damon decided to leave it there and not ask any more questions about my reasons. The rest of the day was spent in silence, laying in the same position in each others arms and after a while of laying still I'd eventually fallen asleep, safety in Damon's arms.

**( Damon's pov )**

As time passed I began to notice how Bella's heart rate had slowed down telling me that she had drifted off into sleep. I laughed as I slowly stood up, bringing Bella up with me and swooped her up bridal style. I walked back to the car slowly, carefully so not to wake Bella from her sleep. My heart was beating more than normal now that I had Bella sleeping in my arms. I held into her protectively and after almost an hour of walking we'd finally made it back to the car. It was good timing since there were some grey clouds starting to form in the sky.

I managed to slide Bella into the passenger seat, put her into a sitting position and fastened her seat belt for her. Once I was sure that she was comfortable I went round to my own seat and started the car up again. While driving back to Elena's, Bella steered around a few times while mumbling things that even my vampire ears couldn't make out. But I did hear her mumble out " Damon" which did make me smile. The car ride was quicker than before. There was less people driving now so I was able to drive at whatever speed I wanted which was definitely above the speed limit. I kept my eyes on the road while glancing over at Bella to see if she was still sleeping. But she slept for the entire ride and continued on dreaming until I'd stopped at the front yard of the Gilbert's house.

As before I picked Bella up gently and held her close to me while walking to the front door. I could hear the voices of Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Matt from outside. Their continuous loud chatting made me worry that they could wake up Bella but despite my worry I neared closer to the door. I had decided not to knock before I entered because I didn't feel like it was necessary and that it wouldn't make my entrance anymore exciting for them. The door was unlocked so I lightly tapped my foot against the door and just like turning the knob it opened up smoothly for me. But I couldn't have stopped the doors gears making a click sound once it had opened, so my presents was made aware of before I'd even stepped inside.

Once inside I walked calmly, without rush up to Bella's bedroom. But when I was able to be seen by the others everyone was panicked by what looked like an unconscious Bella laying in my arms. I'd heard Elena's angry voice shout as I walked pass, " What the hell Damon! Have you ever heard of knocking?" I only glanced at her and decided to leave her question unanswered and instead continued walking up the stairs without interruption. I had noticed the faces of Jeremy and Matt before I'd finished climbing the stairs and headed to the guest room that was now Bella's bedroom.

Jeremy looked like he was about to kill me while also wanting to somehow take Bella away from my grasp. But he and I both knew that was not going to be an easy thing to accomplish. While Matt on the other hand looked concerned for Bella's sake and a bit confused over why I was the one who was with her. But his confusion slowly turned to realisation and then he unexpectedly smiled at me as I looked at him. That confused me but I chose to question it later when Bella was safe in bed.

The door was luckily unlocked so it was just a matter for nudging it open upon entry as was done before only more gentle this time. I'd been in the Gilbert's guest room before and I found that nothing had really changed about it since Bella's arrival. The only real difference was the amount of books stacked up in a neat pile sitting next to the bed. When I saw I bed I sighed in frustration. The bed sheets were all tangled together in one big lump and pair of light blue pyjamas were hanging off of the bed. So there was no way Bella could sleep comfortably in that mess. I set Bella down on the computer chair and quickly tidied up the mess. Once it looked more presentable I picked up Bella again and laid her down on the bed sheets with her head laying on the pillow.

I smiled warmly at her sleeping form. Her mouth was open a little and small whistle noises were heard from her mouth. I slid off her shoes and her button up t-shirt that left her in a laced white vest top and her borrowed jeans. I tried to resist running my fingers through her brown long hair that was spread out over the pillow but found it hard not to. So instead I leant downwards and gave her a gentle kiss on the edge of her jaw line. I stayed there for a moment enjoying the smell of her when suddenly my throat went up in flames, screaming for Bella's blood.

My eyes widened at the dry ache that began to burn my throat. I could feel my fangs start to pierce through my teeth and my eyes focused on Bella's neck. Instead of seeing skin I now saw the veins through the skin, flowing with the blood I desired. My mouth opened and my tongue slipped slowly out from the gap between my lips, desperate for a taste of her. I felt the tip of my tongue make contact with her skin and slowly it began to trail up her neck. I was not aware of my actions until I heard Bella moan underneath me and she stretched her neck forward giving me more access to her neck. Once I knew what I was doing I pulled back slowly and waited for my bloodlust to pass and after counting to ten the hunger had passed.

I shook my head slowly at myself. When was I going to be able to control this craving? It was then that I knew it was time to leave before I began to want her blood again even though I not want to leave her, I knew I had to. I turned away from Bella and went back to the door and before I left I looked back at her and smiled warmly. This girl was becoming trouble. Wasn't she?

" Sleep well Bella." I spoke gently before I turned to leave again. But my happy moment was ruined once I was downstairs again by Elena's demanding voice.

" Damon! What the hell is up with Bella? Is she sick or something? Or did you do something to her and if you did then I'l-"

" She's fine Elena." I coldly cut her off. "She's just sleeping so don't worry about her. And I would never, NEVER hurt Bella in anyway you understand?" I yelled in anger. But after a deep breath I lowered my voice back to normal but my voice still was hard from the anger I still felt. " That girl means more to me than everyone so don't even dare think that I would even think about hurting her." Elena looked up at me in shock from the words and fell silent as the others had. I let the silence go on for a minute or two, to see if everyone else had anything to say but no one even dared to say a word. I turned around silently and exited the house swiftly waiting to leave as soon as possible. Once cool air hit my skin I felt my anger and frustration leave my body and I sighed from the calmness that over took me.

I paused for a second and realised that the words that I had said to Elena were true. Bella did mean more to me than everything and I was willing to do anything for her. Even sacrifice my own life for her. I had lived for along time and I had never felt this for anyone…not even Katherine. I looked back at the house and smiled. Yes she was safe and she would stay that way forever. That is my promise to you…Bella.

**( Hmmm. Is it just me or does this chapter seem a little bit weird or what? Oh well at least I've updated. I'm soooo sorry for now updating but I was just having so much trouble writing this chapter. At first I thought the bedroom scene should have been at the lake part but then the chapter would have ended quicker than I wanted. And now I feel like I'm completely messing up Damon's character. Wahhh! I don't want Damon to turn into Edward but he's turning out to be really hard to write. Grr you Damon being hard to write. Well anyway thanks for reading and I'll try and write faster but please bear with me kay?** **See ya! Xxxx )**


	17. Attention All Boys! Author Message

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is not an update but rest assured the new chapter will be posted up by the end of this week so be on the look out! I know this is weird but I have to ask because it's been bugging me for a while so here goes. **

**How many boys are reading my story? **

**Reason's for asking? Well almost every boy I know hates twilight and vampire diaries so I wondered if any guy likes it enough to read fanfiction. So if you are a boy and your reading my story could you please send a review and let me know. And I know this is awkward but could you also put if your straight or not please. I just need to know that not every guy thinks its lame and not every guy that likes it is gay! (or so I'm told) I would love it if you answered and (hint, hint) it may just motivate me to update sooner. Xxxx**

**Thanks! - Midnight 345 **


	18. Chapter 15

**( Hiya guys! I'm trying to update sooner but I've been busy for the past couple of weeks but I'm trying. I hope you guys like the chapter even though it's not as long as the others. So yeah enjoy! Xxx ) **

Two is Better than One…Right?

**( Bella's pov)**

_I was running down a dark hallway. The walls practically flew past me as I ran desperately to escape from the ever lasting hall. I had no idea what I was running from or why I was so terrified to the point that I almost felt my eyes water from fear. I just knew somehow that I wasn't safe here for a reason unknown to even me. My chest tightened from running so quickly but that wasn't going to stop me. Not even the aching pain coming from my legs were going to stop me from getting out of here. _

" _Damon!" I cried for him still running with all of my strength that was decreasing rapidly. I just wanted him to come and save me, no one else could save me now. Not Elena, Charlie, Jeremy, Jenna or Renee. Why wasn't he here? Did he leave me here on purpose? What had I done to deserve this? _

_The thought of him leaving me like this was just too much for me to handle. I felt the most horrific pain stab into my heart sending my hand to clench at my shirt in agony. I let out a wail of defeat as my legs gave out and I crashed down on the hard floor. I looked down at my heart and saw the entire area around it stained with blood. Despite it I tried to stand up but again my legs gave away and I fell back down on the floor again. I lay there in defeat, ashamed of my weak, fragile human body being so easily broken. I looked up into the dark shadows of the hall that just didn't seem to end, for some kind of help. And then like an angel cutting through the shadows the man I had called for, Damon appeared. _

" _Damon…help… me." My voice horse and lifeless. I stared at him, waiting for some kind of gesture that he was coming to help me but it didn't come. And instead he did the one thing I didn't expect at all from him. He smiled. But it wasn't the smile that comforted me and made me feel safe. This smile was evil and held no sign of affection at all. _

" _You…will… be __**mine**__." A deep voice whispered in my ear making my whole body quake with fear. I froze when I felt a hand wrap around my ankle in an iron grip and another hand sliding its way up my thigh. I looked over back to Damon who now had his back turned and was disappearing in the shadows. I tried to shout again but my voice had disappeared. I struggled to get free of the thing that held me back but it was no use. Silence and darkness was all I could see and hear now. Tears were flowing from my eyes and soundless, broken sobs shook my body. And just when I thought it was all over, the hand around my ankle pulled with such a force that I fell back into the darkness, screaming. _

I jolted up from my sleep with a scream and threw myself into a sitting position, terrified from the nightmare that I'd woken from. I looked around my room with wide, fearful eyes looking to find something to prove that I wasn't still dreaming. After a few moments my breathing slowed down to a normal rate and my heart slowed down too. I ran my hand through my hair and looked around the room in confusion. How did I get back here? I sudden flash of memory flew across my mind. It was Damon. He was carrying me back home in one image and putting me in bed in another. The flashes lasted only a second and when gone as quickly as they came. I shook my head furiously. What the hell was that about? Looking over at my alarm clock I saw the time was 6:25. So I decided to get up and get ready for the day ahead.

I did whatever I could to keep my mind from thinking back to the dream. I showered, dried my hair, put on some light make-up, tied my hair up into a ponytail and then looked through my suit cases and picked out the most expensive clothing I owned, which was a dark blue side sleeved top, that went over a black tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans with flats. It was something that Elena had bought me about a year ago on my last visit so I figured she'd be okay with it. When I was finished with all of that it had just turned 7:15. It was then that I could hear Elena demanding Jeremy to get his ass out of bed. I laughed as I went downstairs listening to the sound of Jeremy grumbling about not wanting to go to school and Elena's firm voice demanding him to get up.

By the sound of Jeremy's voice he sounded exhausted so I decided to make him a nice, good cooked breakfast to keep him going. I grabbed three slices of square sausage, three strips of beacon and three eggs. Before I started cooking I put out on the table three glasses of tall, cool, refreshing orange juice and a plate with some buttered bread for them. I shoved the sausages and beacon into the grill knowing they'd take a little bit longer than the eggs to cook. I stuck on the kettle and brought out three coffee mugs, filled them with two lumps of sugar, coffee powder, some milkand waited for the kettle to boil. When the kettle whistled I poured out the water into the cups and put them on the table, next to the glasses of orange juice. When the beacon and sausage was almost done cooking I started to make the eggs, all sunny-side up just the way Elena and Jeremy liked them.

I'd just finished serving up their plates when I heard a yawn coming from the end of the staircase. I pretended not to noticed and continued to fix up my plate when I heard Jeremy speak tiredly.

" Oh hey Bella. Wow!" I turned and smiled at his bewildered face that stared down at the food in amazement. Today Jeremy was wearing a pale grey t-shirt and blue jeans. The only thing that was different was the haystack of tangled hair sitting on top of his head. Just then Elena came running in with a hair brush and hairdryer in her hands. Just as she was about to try and fix Jeremy's hair, Jeremy pointed down at the table. Elena looked down and her face became just as shocked as Jeremy's was.

" Okay stop standing there and dig in already." I rolled my eyes at them smiling. They both went and sat down at their plates still surprised to see the food there. Jeremy soon recovered and started to eat his portion hungrily not noticing or caring about the mess he was making around the table. Elena took a bite from hers a bit hesitantly but once that mouth full was over her food had soon vanished from her plate. I had devoured mine completely before I had seen them taste theirs first. But I was so hungry that I couldn't help it.

" That was really good Bella! I had no idea you could cook like that!" Elena smiled at me. Her face looked as perfect as it usually did with no signs of food at all.

" Yeah it was good. What other hidden talents are you hiding?" Jeremy asked while shoving the last slices of buttery bread down his throat. Unlike Elena his face was covered with the remains of egg yolk, some patches of butter and breadcrumbs. Elena noticed and rolled her eyes before licking her napkin and wiping the food away. Jeremy started to wine and waved his arms about in a lame attempt to stop her. Elena and I laughed at his stupidity while I picked up the foodless plates and put them in the sink to be washed later. I went back upstairs quickly to get my school bag and Elena stayed downstairs to try and sort out Jeremy's hair.

I came back after ten minutes and Jeremy's hair was back to normal. It was now 7:45 so we all left the house to drive down to school. On the way there I looked over my schedule for today. First Period- Maths, Second Period- Morden Studies, Third Period- English, lunch then Fourth Period- Geography, Fifth Period- Art and then finally Sixth Period- Science. Pretty good classes for a Monday I guess.

Jeremy was complaining about a science test that was coming up in a few weeks. Apparently the teacher wanted everyone in his class to finish a test with over 50 questions on it in only one period. Jeremy was panicking over the fact that he could hardly remember even half the stuff the teacher talked about in class. Science was his sleeping period to him so it wasn't a shocker. Me and Elena both knew that he would fail it epically since science was Jeremy worst subject. But despite it we both tried to comfort him about it but it was useless. Jeremy always panicked over tests even when he was in middle school.

" Come on Jer it'll be fine. You usually do spent most of the night studying for tests so you normally do get above average. Just try study a bit more and you'll be fine." I spoke gently to him. Jeremy groaned in response and Elena smiled at his stubbornness. It took both me and Elena to get him to stop worrying which took the entire drive from Elena's to the school parking lot. The subject did change after we'd walked from the car and into the school building. But the subject that followed was definitely something that caught me of guard.

" So what's going on with you and Damon?" Jeremy asked plainly. I felt the heat shoot up to my face from the pit of my stomach. Nervously I ran my fingers through my hair and answered in a small voice. " What do you mean?" Jeremy turned around at this point, his eyes were hard and held determination to find out the truth. Elena looked taken back from Jeremy's forwardness and so was I.

" Don't play dumb Bella. I know something's going on between you two and I know it means more to you than friendship." I stayed quiet. Jeremy sighed, put a hand on my shoulder and his eyes turned softer than the hard ones from a minute ago. " Bella please. I just want to know the truth. Everyone's been keeping me in the dark and I hate it. If you wont tell me the truth then at least answer this. Is something going on between you two?" Not trusting my voice I nodded granting his wish. But he wasn't done yet. " Do you love him?" I thought for a moment. Do I really love him? I do care about him with my entire being but I've never felt real love so how would I know? Jeremy was still waiting for his answer so I shrugged my shoulders and said. " I don't know if love him yet but I do care about him a lot. And I _mean _a lot. I'm so sorry Jer that I didn't tell you but I didn't think that it would affect you in this way. But I promise you that I will never keep you in the dark ever again. Okay."

Jeremy nodded his head, silently thanking me for telling him the truth. Well part of it. Before anything else could be said the bell of the first period rang and we all made our way to our classes. I was reluctant to go to Maths but I went anyway. The teacher was explaining how to do the harder questions in algebra which I couldn't do to save my life. It took the whole period for the teacher to explain it to me until I could make some sense of it. I was thankful when the bell rang and shot up from my seat as quickly as my legs would go. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I needed to find my modern studies text book, that was hiding in my bag somewhere. I rounded a corner, still searching for the book when I felt myself bump into something or rather someone. The force of the clash was so strong and it caused me to loss my balance and fall onto the ground. The contains of my bag fell out and spread out around me in a messy circle. I looked down at the book that I'd been searching for. It lay there like it was taunting me but I was too busy looking up at the person above me to care much.

It was a girl with bleach, blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a _very _short, black mini skirt and a low cut, red tank top. She had tons of make-up plastered all over her face and probably a bucket of fake tan that made her look almost orange. Her lips were turned up into a sickening sweet smile but her eyes were chilly cold. Looking over to her friend who was wearing the same type of make-up and clothes as her, the girl laughed a high pitched laugh that made me cringe.

" Watch were your going dumb ass." And with flip of her hair she turned sharply on her heels and continued to make her way down the hall. I stared after her, biting back the insults that I wanted to scream her but she wasn't worth it. When I couldn't see the pair anymore I started to collect my things in a hurry. While I shoved my books into my bag I grumbled to myself about what a bitch that girl was. I was so busy grumbling that I didn't notice two pairs of shoes standing in front of me until I heard someone speak.

" Are you okay Miss?" Even though the voice sounded kind and gentle I still jumped when I heard it. Looking up I saw two boys that looked identical, one leaned down with his hand extended to me while the other stood with his hands shoved in his pockets. They both had silver hair that were both cut the same length that was about to the middle of their necks and was the same style too. The ends of the hair flicked out but the top part of their hair was straight. Their eyes were both the same purplish colour but their eyes were different in feeling. The one that had his hand reached out to me had softer, helpful eyes and the other one that harder but still caring eyes. Their skin was both pale and smooth which gave them both a ghostly type of look. I honestly thought that I was seeing double.

" I'm fine thanks." I said suddenly feeling a light blush cover my cheeks. I closed my bag shut and stood up, taking the boys hand while holding my text book to my chest tightly. I looked over to the other twin that didn't offer to help me like the other twin and felt a sudden shyness come over me when my eyes met his. The other boy seemed to notice it and laughed lightly making me look over at him questioningly. But when he stopped laughing and smiled at me I found that I couldn't help but smile back at him. I was surprised that I didn't feel that nervous around them because normally I felt very nervous when I first meet people but I felt fine with them.

" I'm Jayden Anderson and this is my twin brother Zero Anderson." I kept smiling at them even though I was a bit confused. They were strange names that I'd never heard of before but the names suited them when you think about it.

" It's nice to meet you I'm Bella Swan." I held my hand out for a handshake and Jayden shook my hand happily. I then turned to Zero and did the same but he didn't shake my hand until a few seconds had past. And before I let his hand go I heard him speak for the first time.

" It's nice to meet you…Bella." His voice was the same tone as his brothers but it was more breathy and if truth be told some butterflies came up into my stomach when I heard it. I let his hand go and looked up at Zero examining him. His shoulders were stronger looking than Jayden's and you could also see what looked like a four pack through his skirt. It was pretty obvious that he would win in a fight against his other half. He was kind of attractive…God damn my stupid hormones! I shouldn't be thinking something like that when I'm out with Damon! For god's sake what's wrong with me?

The twins looked at me questioningly and I smiled softly trying to cover up my red cheeks. Jayden opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the school bell going off. Oh crap I'm late! Even though I was panicking on the inside I was acting calm on the outside as I didn't want to embarrass myself even further. " So umm do you guys wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I had no idea why I was asking this but I had a strange want to know more about the pair. Jayden nodded eagerly and Zero agreed to it only because his twin wanted to go. When that was done I waved them off and rushed off into my modern studies class.

**( Damon's pov )**

I sat on the floor in the cellar at the bottom of our house, hunched against the stone wall. My eyes were glued to the packet of type O positive blood that I'd "borrowed" from the hospital earlier this morning. As much as I'd tried to tolerate my thirst I'd only managed to last one week were as my little brother hadn't fed for a month. Normally I'd only have one blood bag per two weeks but since I've been hanging around with Bella my hunger has intensified rapidly. I took a breath and unfastened the cap letting the bloods scent fill the room. Once it was off the blood's sweet scent filled up my nose, my mind clouded with thoughts of only the taste of blood. I felt my eyes close from the pleasure of the aroma, I brought the bag to my mouth greedily and sucked as hard as I could.

The blood's sweet taste burst onto my tongue and the dry ache from my throat disappeared as I gulped down the juice. I continued to drain the packet until I was only sucking on air. When it was empty I threw it into the corner of the room carelessly. I licked the remains of blood from my fingers and wiped the blood from around my mouth off with the back of my hand, and then licked that clean too. It was really all Bella's fault. If she didn't tempt me like this then I wouldn't have this blood lust.

" Life as a vampire, is just dreadful isn't it." A females voice whispered in my ear. This would have terrified any sane human but I had learned over my years not to be afraid of the unknown. I turned my head and jumped into my feet in shocked.

There sat in front of me was a woman with jet black wavy hair and pale ghostly white skin. She wore a white floor length Victorian style nightgown that lay around her in a circle. Her head lay low staring down at her hands folded in her lap. But it wasn't the girl that made me jump it was because that she didn't look human at all. Her body was completely see through and a thin cloud of mist was crowded around her.

" I'm surprised you don't recognise me…my darling." I looked down with wide eyes. Did I know her? She did look familiar to me in a sense but I couldn't put a name on her. I thought over it for ten minutes until it hit me. I stared down at her in amazement…could it be? I knelt down slowly and examined her closer. She was the spitting imagine of her so it must be!

" M-mm" I tried to speak but my throat had closed from the shock. She looked up at me and smiled through brown tear filled eyes. " Hello my darling baby boy."

I could feel my own eyes fill up with tears and my heart sped up drowning out any noise. I was about to wrap her in my arms but I stopped when I saw that my arm go straight through her waist. I brought my arm out of were her waist would have been and mumbled " Sorry." Smiling she brought her hand up to my face and stroked my cheek, but it only saddened me that I couldn't feel her calming touch anymore.

" I'm so proud of you my darling." She smiled tenderly at me. " You are more stronger than you think you are. And don't blame Bella for your hunger it's not her fault. She cares for you more than you could ever imagine." I smirked at her and jokingly said. " I see your up to date then." Her music like laugh echoed through the room and the hallway. Hearing her laughter caused my mind and body to relax instantly. Just being in her presents even if it was only her spirit make me realise how much I'd missed her.

" A mother's watchful eye will never part with her children even in death." she smiled and gazed into my eyes lovingly.

" But why visit me? Stefan would have wanted to see you as much as I did. So why did you choose to see me?" I didn't understand why she came to see instead of my brother. Stefan shouldn't be treated any lower than me. So why?

Her smile faded of a moment and then returned only it was more forced this time. It was pretty obvious that I'd upset her which I was beating myself up for inside. I just had to make her upset didn't I?

" It's not that I don't want to see both of you, I do but I just can't. I'm only aloud to see one person every hundred years or so that is still alive. I chose you because your more troubled than Stefan is right now. What's troubling you Damon? Why is there a darkness forming within you? Are you not happy?" I tried to look at her but I feared that if I looked at her any longer I'd fall to pieces. It took everything in me to speak without letting any emotion show.

" I am happy but I…am afraid that I will do something to her that will hurt her so deeply." My eyes shut as I felt tears run down from my eyes like a waterfall. " Just the thought of someone hurting her makes my blood boil. And if it was me who-" I forced the word out between my teeth. " _hurt _her then I don't think I could survive it." My fists tightened into balls and I fought against the urge to punch the wall as hard as I could.

" Open your eyes my dear." My mother's voice made me calm down a little and after a minute or two of breathing, I did as she asked. She stared into my eyes as if searching my very soul for answers. Under her gaze I felt somewhat sheepish and yet comfortable. She examined me for five whole minutes before speaking with a smile. " You love her don't you." It was not a question, it was more like she was reciting a well known fact from something that she had absolute confidences in. I nodded finally able to admit what I couldn't have admitted before today. I felt like I wanted to scream from the mountain tops what I felt for her. And it was true I do love her. More than I thought possible.

I couldn't believe that I hadn't realised it before but now that I had I felt brilliant. I turned to look at my mother and instead my breath catch in my throat.

She was smiling at me, happy to see me be happy but something was wrong…she was fading. She didn't seem to be aware of it until after a few seconds had pasted. Looking down at her arm she sighed and looked up at me sadly. " I'm sorry son but my time is up." I felt panicked. I didn't want her to leave yet, she'd only been here for ten minutes of god's sake! It wasn't fair! I needed her to stay longer. She needed to tell me things about herself and how she's been getting on. We'd been focusing on me when I should have asked her things too. As if she could see right through me she put her fading hand on mine in an attempt to comfort me.

" Don't worry Damon my love. You'll be fine without me besides you have Bella to take care of you now." I felt a rush of panic course through me as she was vanishing faster by the second. I opened my mouth to say something but she cut me off softly. " Don't be upset Damon, I've found peace which is something I haven't had for a long time. I'll always be watching you darling… you and Stefan. I love you." And with that she faded into nothing more than air.

When she was gone there was nothing to be heard but silence. Only the sound of my breathing was the noise in the house. I stood still, staring at the spot that she had been sitting at only a few seconds ago. I stood still like a statue for what seemed like forever. Part of me felt like I'd just dreamed what had happened a moment ago but the warmth of seeing my mother was enough proof to change my mind. I felt the corners of my lips turn up into a smile and I ran my hand through my hair with a huff. Either I was losing my mind or something big was going to happen soon. And it was going to be big.

**( What is going on here? Damon seeing the ghost of his dead mother. Bella having nightmares of running. New characters. And worst of all! Jeremy's hair is a mess! Is a new love triangle starting to take shape? ( Probably not ) What will happen next? **

**Stay tuned… xxx )**


	19. Chapter 16

**( Oh my god. I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner like I promised! I've just being going through a tough time with my family. And I've also had a MAGOR case of writer's block since I last updated. I honestly don't really know where I'm going with this story anymore but I've kind of got a few ideas. But please bear with me I am trying! I'm just not really succeeding he he. I really am not sure what I wrote this chapter about, I could have done better but oh well. Hope you enjoy! Xxxx )**

Something unexpected 

**( Bella's pov )**

When the third period bell had rang I stood up from my seat lazily, feeling an sudden wave of dizziness go through me. I walked slowly out of the class letting the more excited students pass by me without question. I looked up at the end of the hallway and saw Jayden and Zero waiting for me patiently. Zero was standing against the door frame and only seemed to notice my arrival when his twin waved friendly at me. Another flush of embarrassment coursed through my body and the feeling of heat rushed up to my cheeks once again. I smiled as I approached them suddenly feeling bright and lively.

" Hey Jayden." I stopped and nodded to Zero momentarily. " Hello Zero." A nod was my reply before his graze travelled elsewhere. Jayden rolled his eyes and smiled kindly at me while saying in a friendly voice. " Hiya Bella. Hope you don't mind but me and Zero are gonna eat lunch outside. Is that okay with you?" I looked at Jayden blankly but then smiled and shook my head at him.

" Don't worry it's fine. Do you want me to come with you?" The sun was shining so bright today and I'd also wanted to get some fresh air too so I figured why not join them. Jayden was fine with that and Zero didn't even seem like he really cared so I took it as an okay. Together we walked down the hallway and we went to go find the nearest exit that just happened to be down the next hallway. On the way there I brought out my phone and texted to Elena that I'd be eating lunch with some other friends outside. By the time I hit the send button the three of us had stepped outside and the sun rays instantly warmed up my skin. I looked around the area and saw nothing but grass, no benches, bins or anything. The only thing other thing that wasn't grass was a very tall tree that stood tall and proud. It's leaves rustled gently in the breeze and the crown of the tree cast down a giant shadow in a messy sort of circle shape.

Zero and Jayden walked towards it calmly while I stood, staring at the monster of a tree in shock. I shook my head after a few seconds once my mind moved away from the tree and I rushed up behind the boys to catch up on them. Once we had reached the tree both Jayden and I sat down on the soft grass while Zero chose to stay standing leaning against the tree's massive trunk. The cool breeze blew gently against my skin making my body relax almost instantly.

The air felt so good that without even knowing, my head had fallen backwards and I'd let out a long tired sigh. I was so relaxed to the point that I'd actually forgotten that I wasn't by myself. It wasn't until I heard a low but very faint chuckle from behind me that I remembered Jayden and Zero were still there. Turning my head a bit embarrassed, I saw Zero with his head turned slightly in my direction with what looked like amusement in his eyes. And all the while Jayden sat there happily, munching away at an apple looking completely unaware of what was going on. Yet again I felt heat start to rise up to my cheeks and I swirled my head around so that neither Zero or Jayden could see it. It took a whole minute for the heat to cool down and the embarrassment of the moment to stop nagging at my brain. When I found myself able to turn my head to look at the pair, I chose to not look anywhere near Zero but it was harder than I'd thought it would have been.

" Want one?" I looked at Jayden who held out an open packet of chocolate biscuits obviously offering me one. After a moment of examining the treats I eventually took one and smiled as a thank you. When that was over the conversation between the three of us had disappeared. Most of the time Jayden was munching away silently on his lunch, Zero was staring up at the sky in a daze obviously not feeling any hunger and I sat quietly nibbling at the snack that Jayden had given me. I stared out front of me looking down at the view of houses a little below us. Since the tree was on a hill you could almost see the outline of the Mystic Grill sign ahead. There was almost what looked like a number of groups going in and out of the grill. I'd heard Elena mention the place to Jeremy every once and a while but I'd never gotten the chance to ask her about it…maybe I could ask when we get home after school.

" Hey Jayden?…" I waited for a reply from him but after a little while I'd gotten nothing but silence. Confused I turned my head slightly to where he was sitting to see what he was doing, but I was a bit surprised when I saw an empty space next to me. Instantly I wheeled my head to look at Zero who thankfully was still here. But for a strange reason he was staring up into the tree. My curiosity got the better of me so I stood up, walked over to him and followed his gaze upwards. At first I didn't see anything but then as I looked harder I saw the outline of a body sitting on one of the thick branches. A sudden feeling of panic coursed through me as I realised who it was. " Is that Jayden?" The question was to both myself and to Zero which was answered with a mere nod. Once it was conformed the panicked feeling grew from concerned to dread. And without even knowing I found myself shouting up to him sounding even more worried than I wanted to.

" Jayden! What are you doing up there? Its dangerous!" Zero smirked at my worry and I glared at him while giving him a slap on the back of his head. I heard a cheery laugh from above and then Jayden tried to calm me down with words that would have done so if he hadn't been sitting high above me.

" Don't worry Bella! It's fine. There's a great view up here! Come on up!" Once his words were spoken I felt my body turn to stone. Me, climb that height? Ha! Maybe if I could fly but not in my clumsy human sate. Though the offer was a little bit tempting the greater part of me doubted I'd be able to get up to the first branch without slipping. I opened my mouth to tell Jayden thanks but no, when Zero interrupted my unspoken words.

" You want help?" His voice was low, barely even a whisper but his eyes only looked concerned and worried for my safety. I tried as hard as I could to slow down my heart rate and keep the blush at bay but it was very hard to do with him looking at me like that. I was going to say no but I decided to try something new for once. I gotta live a little.

" Yeah sure. Thanks." I saw a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Zero's method of helping wasn't exactly what I'd expected. Instead of actually teaching me how to climb, Zero threw me over his shoulder and started to climb up the tree. I felt my breath catch in my throat and heat shoot up to my cheeks. But before I could even grasp what was going on Zero was already half way up to where Jayden was sitting. With every branch Zero climbed the ground grew farer and farer away. My arms dangled lifelessly in front of me like I was reaching out to the ground. My ponytail had turned up and the end of my hair was now right in front of my nose. I watched it sway from left to right finding it strangely entertaining the way it swayed whenever Zero moved.

With a quick grunt, Zero tossed me back off of his shoulder and placed me gently down on the branch next to Jayden. Zero's hands stayed at either side of my waist until he was sure that I was sitting safely on the branch. Jayden smiled at me as I stared down below us. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy and sick in the stomach from the height. Was the ground getting farer away, or was I just hallucinating? My body started to sway a bit but it suddenly stopped. I looked down and saw Jayden's hand placed lightly on my shoulder, it felt strangely comforting and nice.

" You okay?" I nodded my head and forced a smile. I didn't feel actually 100% being up this height but I didn't want to get down, mainly because I didn't know how to get down. I looked around to find only the two of us on the branch and Zero was nowhere in sight. I felt a bit worried but it quickly pasted when I looked up and found him sitting up two branches above us, staring up into the sky. One of his legs hanged off of the branch while the other was pulled up into an upside down V shape, with his arm resting carelessly on his knee. There was something about the way the sun shined into his sliver hair that made me blush even harder.

I really am stupid. I cant believe that I'm thinking these things about a boy that I've just met! God what's wrong with me? I've finally started to go out with Damon Salvatore a man that's completely out of my league, and now this! Jeez I really just need to calm down. But was it my fault that every time that Zero touched me that I went hot? I cant control how my body reacts can I? I can pretend that it doesn't affect me in the slights but I can only pretend. But Zero couldn't make me feel the way that Damon makes me feel. No one and I mean no one could touch me the way he does. Look at me the way he does. Or even speak to me the way he does. Only Damon could make me feel whole and whether it was love or not, it still was something I'd never experienced in my life.

" Come on. We'd better go in. The bell will go in about ten minutes." Jayden's gentle voice brought me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head sharply and carefully started to follow Jayden as he began to climbed down the tree one branch at a time. Zero didn't start to follow us until we had already went almost half-way down. I was slower than Jayden and I found myself clinging onto each branch for dear life. And though I was aware that it probably wasn't the safest idea to climb down myself, I still make my way down to the ground without a second thought.

I'd managed to get down half the tree without any help though Jayden did ask " If I was okay," about twice and I always said " I was fine." I looked down to try and find a secure point on the branch below, which I did find after a while of feeling the wood with my foot. I held into the branch beside me with one arm while I placed the other arm against the trunk of the tree of some support. I was doing okay until a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere. The wind made my ponytail fly all around my head and my fingers began to slip. I felt sheer panic run through my body as I desperately tried to tighten my grip. But the wind was just too strong for me to fight against. My fingers began to slip one by one of off the wood causing the feeling of panic to raise each time a finger lost its grip. Letting out a long scream I lost my balance and started to fall down the tree with speed.

" Bella!" Jayden shouted as he tried to grab onto some part of me to stop me falling but it was all too fast for him to do anything. I felt my body go numb and lifeless when the cold wind made contact with my skin, making violent shivers run up and down my spine. My hair was spread out front of me which had obviously came out of its ponytail, and it flew around my head going from neat to messy within a manner of seconds. The pressure of the wind pushing against my body make it very hard to move any part of me, even a flick of the wrist took almost all of my energy to do. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come…but it never came. The wind had became still and instead of feeling nothing on my back something was placed against it. And not just one thing but two.

I slowly reopened my eyes and all I saw was purple. I blinked a few times until my vision became clear and I looked again. But the person I saw was someone I hadn't expected at all. I found myself staring into the calm eyes and handsome face of Zero. My eyes widened. How in the world had he gotten from up the tree to down here so quickly? Could he…could Jayden and Zero be vampires?

" Bella!" Jayden's concerned voice broke through my train of thought and brought me back to reality. Jayden had just jumped of off the final branch and landed gently on the grass. " Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I should have known something like this would happen!" I found myself too shocked to even fake a calm face, so instead I forced my voice out to try and reassure him but even I knew there was no point. " N-o Jayden…its fine y-you couldn't have…d-done anything." My voice began to grow stronger as my breath began to come back to me. And I still went on. " Its not like you could have known…" Silence followed when the words had left my mouth. Zero gave Jayden a rock hard look and he was sending him sharp daggers. Jayden looked not only sheepish but completely sorry like he had forgotten to do something important. Something was out of place between them that was obvious.

" Umm Zero," It took a while for his attention to switch from Jayden to me and once his eyes met mine, his stone cold look disappeared into gentle worry. " Could you umm put me down now?" Zero's arms left my back and he placed me gently back onto my feet, making sure I could stand on my own first. It took a second or more to get my balance back but by the time Zero's hands had left me alone I was standing up steady again. I jumped when I felt Jayden's fingers run through my hair pulling out some of the leaves that had managed to find their way into my messy locks.

We stood there for about five minutes in silence and then the school bell for the next period went off. The three of us didn't react for a moment until something clicked that we should get going if we don't wanna be late. If I was honest I couldn't care less about being late at the moment. All that I could do was wonder how Zero had managed to save me like that. It wasn't normal that was for sure. Was he a vampire? Or maybe something else…but what? I saw Zero glance at me with suspicious, hard eyes. I knew he was trying to make me look away but I didn't even blink. What I saw in those eyes deeply hidden inside of them, was fear. But of what? Of me or for me. But all I knew was that something was going and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

**( Did this chapter suck or what? I honestly just didn't try in this one and I sorta feel bad because of it. Awww please don't be mad at me! I hope the writer's block thing will pass but please bear with me! I'll try to update sooner but I'm not sure what to write about next. Please be patient with me. And thanks everyone who is still following the story. Xxxx ) **


	20. Chapter 17

**( Hello again! Sorry for the very late update but something has happened in my family life and I just couldn't find the time to write. But there is the next chapter I don't like this chapter but I still hope you enjoy xxx) **

My Turn

**( Bella's pov )**

The rest of the school day flew by uneventfully after lunch. I went to Geography, Art and Science as I normally would, trying to act like nothing abnormal had happened at lunch. I even smiled at Bonnie in Science as I sat down in the empty seat beside her and I apologised for not being with the group at lunch. But somehow she saw that something was wrong with me but before she could ask about it the teacher had already started our lesson. Art was harder to act normal in. When I walked in the room the first person that I saw was Matt. He walked right up to me and started asking me "What happen to me on the date?", " Why wasn't I there at lunch" and finally " Why did Damon bring me home sleeping after being missing for almost 24 hours?" I wasn't sure if the part with Damon bringing me back was true but I decided to believe him. My response's were the following, " When I went to the toilet I started to feel really sick so I went outside for some fresh air but I ended up fainting. Damon had been driving by and he saw me fall and he took me to his house to take care of me." , " I ate lunch with some friends I'd just met today." and to the last one, " I spent the whole day at Damon's house recovering and when I woke up it was day. I was about to go home but I was too unwell so I stayed at his house for the rest of the day. And when Damon decided to take me home I fell asleep during the car ride."

Matt seemed okay with this story I'd made up but then came the awkward part when I told him I just wanted to be friends. His reaction was unexpected. He simply smiled and told me that it was fine. It was sorta like he had expected it. But that did take away some of my distress. After Art I made my way to Science with relief. Only one more period to go and then I'll finally be able to think more about what happened at lunch. Bonnie and Caroline were both in my class so I instantly smiled and sat down at the empty seat beside them. We didn't have much time to chat since the teacher started to call out the register a minute after I sat down. The class was on the different types of cells in living organism's and living things. I didn't pay much attention but I got all my class work done and the notes copied down so I wasn't in much trouble. It was a good thing that the teacher didn't ask me for an answer or anything. That would have been a total embarrassment.

Before I knew it the final bell had rang and I was outside of the classroom. I was suppose to meet Elena at her locker straight after class but I needed to grab my Maths book from my locker for a test that was coming up in a week's time. And trust me I needed all the help I could get. I figured Elena probably wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes so I headed of to my locker. I had only used it once before when I first came to the school so I wasn't surprised when I got lost trying to find it. But after a few moments of retracing my steps I eventually found it. Quickly I unlocked it with the key the school had gave me, grabbed my Maths book and locked it back up again. I turned around swiftly to head towards Elena's locker when BAM.

My full body banged against someone that was just in front of me. I managed to stay on my feet but I did sway a little from left to right. The person I bumped into just happened to be Jayden with Zero standing quietly behind him. Jayden stared down at me slightly worried at my swaying.

" Are you alright Bella?" His voice was soft and gentle. It reminded me of how my mother used to talk to me when I was little and barely even able to walk right. I nodded with a smile and said, " Yeah I'm fine." When the words came out Jayden's face instantly broke out into a bright smile and of course Zero's face was as blank as ever. I found myself blushing again even though I tried so hard not to. But I once I had started I couldn't seem to stop.

Silence followed for a moment before Jayden turned to me with a smile. " So how are you getting home?" I told him that I was going to get a lift home with my two friends that I live with and he nodded while asking curiously. " Who are they then?"

" Elena Gilbert and Jeremy Gilbert." When their names left my mouth I suddenly remembered that I had to meet them now. I looked at my phone to see the time and saw that I was almost 15 minutes late. Elena was going to kill me for sure! Before I could say goodbye to the boys Jayden suddenly spoke with a flicker of realisation in his eyes. " We know them! Well not Elena so much but Jeremy is a good friend of ours." I was a bit surprised about that but I was already late enough so I started to walk down the hall and called out to them.

" Sorry but I have to go. I'll meet you guys here tomorrow okay." By the time the words were out of my mouth I had already rounded the corner to Elena's locker. And there waiting for me was a very sleepy Jeremy and a pissed Elena.

**( Zero's pov )**

When Bella had left the hallway there was a moment of silence between me and my brother. Jayden still stared at the corner Bella had rounded with a simple smile on his face. What an idiot. He had developed a friendly bond for the girl already. I turned wordlessly and started to walk slowly towards the other end of the hallway. While walking I spoke softly but I knew Jayden could hear me.

" Don't get so attached to that girl. You know that's not our mission." I could feel Jayden's eyes staring at my turned back blankly. " You know what would happen if the boss found out right?" Everyone knew the consequents you'd have to pay if you started to feel anything towards a target. No one in the right mind would ever pay that price and my brother was not stupid.

" Whatever do you mean? I was just being nice. The closer we get to her the more happier the boss will get right?" I felt myself smirk. That was true the closer the better. I stopped momentarily and waited a few seconds before Jayden stood beside me. I glanced at him, nodded to him once and together we walked down the hall and into the blazing sun. Our mission has begun.

**( Bella's pov )**

" When have you been?" Elena asked with pure annoyance in her voice. I could easily tell that she wasn't that happy with me being this late to meet her. A feeling of complete guilt went over my mind not only had I been late to meet her but I also hadn't sat with our group at lunch. As I thought over my response I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and kept my eyes on the floor. After a few second I replied in a small voice.

" Nowhere." I looked up at Elena who still looked pissed while Jeremy was leaning against the wall tiredly. It seemed that the breakfast I'd made only managed to get him through the school day before he felt the tiredness come back. Even I felt a bit sleepy and no surprise Elena was still full of energy as always. Before I could ask Jeremy if he was okay Elena's eye twitched and she sharply turned on her heel and starting walking in the other direction. Jeremy and I glanced at each other nervously before sheepishly following behind her. Both of us knew not to say a word to Elena while she was angry. One word and you'd have you're head instantly bitten off in seconds.

The walk to the car was awkward and so was the drive back to Elena's house. No one said anything as we pulled into the driveway and exited the car. When we were inside Jeremy went over to the couch, Elena stomped up into her room and I not sure what to do with myself dropped my bags and went straight back outside. Once the door was shut I felt myself finally able to breath calmly again. The awkwardness between the three of us had somehow made the air around us heavy and thick. Sighing I sat down on the park bench on the front porch to try and clear my head a little. So much had happened today it was unbelievable. I'd met two new people who seemed nice enough, almost fallen out of a tree but somehow was saved by a guy I'd just met who was supposed to be higher up the tree than I was and now, Elena was upset with me because I was late meeting her at her locker.

Boy today was definitely more exciting than expected…

All of a sudden Damon's face suddenly flashed up in my head making me blush red. Butterflies instantly swarmed into my stomach causing my heart to speed up rapidly. It had been one full day without seeing Damon. Or touching him, or kissing him or even just hearing his voice. I was surprised when I suddenly realised how much I missed him. How much? A lot. Closing my eyes I pictured his face, his beautiful eyes, his soft hair and his breathtaking smile. He's so beautiful…

" Hey gorgeous." My heart stopped when I suddenly heard a familiar voice. Turning around in shock I saw Damon standing there with my favourite smile on his lovely lips. My face instantly broke out into a smile, standing up I rushed over to him and kiss him gently. The kiss was long and passionate and once we needed air again we broke off sadly. Damon's smirk widen as he ran his fingers gently through my hair. " I missed you too." His words came out smooth like honey making me blush harder as I looked down at my feet.

Why was he here? Was there something he needed? Unspoken questions filled my mind and were left unanswered. Damon seemed to disappeared and reappear as you got to know him more. Though I was aware of this I continued to jump and feel surprised when he appeared at random. But these feelings pasted as quickly as they'd come and I'd feel the amazing feeling I had around him. It was a warm feeling, full of protection and love. Nothing could match it. Not a single thing.

" So how was your day?" I asked when we'd sat down on the bench. Damon tensed for a moment and then sighed. I looked at him blankly, while he turned his head up towards the sky like he was trying to find a way to say something. It took another moment for him to speak again. " I saw my mother." My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. How was that possible? Damon had never mentioned having parents that were still alive before. Could they be alive? It wasn't impossible but it was just a bit unexpected.

" Umm how is that possible. Unless she's a vampire too?" Damon shook his head which made it clear that she was dead. My brow furrowed slightly at this. Then how could he…? The silence between us trailed on for what seemed like hours. Eventually instead of avoiding the subject I gently held Damon's hand and told him softly. " Tell me everything." Damon's lips curled up into a soft smile and then disappeared as he began to speak. As he talked I listened carefully, holding onto every detail he spoke of. After the story was done the sun had set and darkness had started to raise. We had talked for hours and I'd hadn't even noticed until now. The entire time I'd held onto Damon's hand gently to let him know that I was there for him and I understood that his story wasn't exactly a touchy subject. I could see that Damon was hiding the fact that he missed his mother more than he showed. Personally I'd never really experienced the true pain of losing a loved one but I had an idea of what it felt like.

" I'm sorry." Was all I could say once he was done. I did try and find more words to say to comfort him but my mind went blank. What could I say to comfort him? Was there anything anyone could say? I wasn't sure but he seemed content with just me simply holding onto his hand. Maybe that was all that Damon needed. To just have someone there to sit with him and listen. I was never good with words but there are times when words are pointless and unneeded. It was funny when you thought about it. When I had just gotten over Edward I thought that if I ever got into another relationship that I'd be the one needing the comfort. But no. It was Damon's turn to feel pain and it was my turn to be the one who gave the comfort.

Minutes had pasted, maybe even seconds when I suddenly heard Elena shouting my name from inside the house. I could tell by her tone that I needed to go in right away. I didn't want to leave Damon knowing that he was hurting like this but it was either that or get an earful from Elena. Damon had heard it too and he smiled softly and kissed my cheek tenderly in a silent goodbye. A soft blush rose up to my cheeks once more.

" I'll see you soon." Was the last thing he said before he disappeared with a gust of wind. Blinking a few times I stared at the spot where he had sat a few seconds ago. A smile came up to my face. Yes he does disappear and reappear a lot but waiting for him was worth it. He was worth waiting for a lifetime. And a lifetime I was willing to wait.

**( Okay sorry guys for the most boring chapter ever! I'm starting to lose my passion for this couple and so its getting harder than I'd expected to write about them. But I'll keep trying to update but if the passion doesn't return then I'll ask someone else to continue on with the story xxxx ) **


	21. Sorry everyone!

**( Hey guys! I'm sorry to tell you this but I really don't think I can continue writing this story. The main reasons that I cant is that my family is going through a major thing right now and I just cant focus on the story because of that and my love for the story and couple has just gone. But I'm not gonna to leave the story un-finished another author has decided to adopt the story for me and I will still be involved but I just won't be writing it. I love you guys so much for your support through out the story and I hope that none of you are that upset with me. I'm really sorry but the new author is called Lilithcase39girl I don't know when she'll post up the new chapter but please be patience. I love you all so much and I hope you still continue to read the story because even though the writing style might be different the story will still be the same. Bye! Xxxxx)**


	22. Please read! New story on new site!

**Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? I'm not here to talk about Strange but about another story I've started writing on another site. I'm really excited about it so I was wondering if any of you could spare 5-10 minutes to check it out? The story is about the Walking Dead (Yay!) And it's about two best friends and their struggles during the break out. There is some romance between one friend and Daryl Dixon (swoon) and the other with a character that I've made up. (He's Irish ladies! Woo!) Please check it out it would mean the world to me! So far a character info has been released along with the first chapter. I'll be updating as much as I can so please check it out!**

**The site is, quotev and my username is Katieann. Yes very pale and boring haha. Please check it out! It would mean the world to me thank you!**


End file.
